Can You Come Home Again
by CritterKid
Summary: Sam's back, but will she ever really be home?
1. Chapter 1

Set during Season 5, between Threshold and Ascension. General knowledge up to Season 5 is helpful. There is some language and adult content, but nothing to graphic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters, places, and situations belong to MGM, Sci-Fi, and a bunch of other creative people. I'm just doing this for fun. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done playing.

Authors Notes: This is the third and final part of my 'Family' series. The first two parts, 'The Family I Found' and 'Lost and Found and…' can be found here. If you can't find them, let me know and I'll send you a copy. This will make no sense unless you have read the first two stories. This story is complete. I will be posting a new chapter every night until it is all online.

Enjoy.

Can You Come Home Again

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I could see the fear and doubt in her eyes. It probably mirrored the surprise and shock in mine. "Sam?" I said again, wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so softly I was surprised I heard her. She finally broke our stare, turning her eyes down in shame as she turned to leave. Unwilling to let her get away again, I quickly reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. A second later, I realized my mistake. Sam immediately tensed, spinning around and landing a punch on my jaw hard enough to knock me off my feet. I stared in shock at my sister, a matching shocked expression on her face. Her hands were covering her open mouth in horror. She turned to leave, and I quickly got to my feet. Learning from my mistake, I called out to her as I approached.

"Sam wait." To my surprise, she stopped and turned back to me. I could see the tears in her eyes even though she hadn't shed them. "C'me here." I held my arms open and after a second, she flung herself in them just as my kids did after I got back from my adventure. She let the tears fall then, clinging onto me like a lifeline. I whispered comforting words as she cried. What could possibly have happened to make her break down like that? As she let it all out, I decided I didn't want to know.

Slowly her sobs subsided and she regained the control I normally associated with my sister. "Feel any better?" I cautiously asked. She nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anytime. Wanna come in?" I asked. I mean, she had come to my house for a reason, even if I'm not entirely sure what it is yet. She nods and I lead her into the house. She sits on the couch and I head over to the recliner. Spying the telephone I think about the last conversation I just had with dad. Was he lying to me when he said they weren't able to rescue her? Maybe the military was trying to keep her locked up and she escaped. But then dad wouldn't help them capture his own daughter, would he? Were they trying to experiment with Sam and she escaped? I looked up, realizing I was getting lost in my own musings. I realized that Sam was just as lost as I was.

"So are the guys around?" I didn't think they would just let her go without them. That was one thing I learned in my brief stay at the SGC. Those three men would do anything for her.

"No," she said distractedly before realizing what I asked. When she did she started panicking, looking around her as if trying to find hidden dangers in my house. "They don't know do they?"

"Know?"

"Please don't tell them. I can't…" she trailed off, but the panic in her face told me all I needed to know. For whatever reason, she didn't want them here. And even though I had grown to like and respect them, I had to put my sister first.

"I won't tell anybody. I promise." She calmed down instantly. I stared at her again, but she either didn't mind or didn't notice. I suspected the latter, but it gave me time to really study her. She looked like shit. Dark circles under her eyes. I could tell she hadn't bathed for a while, and her clothes were hanging off her. Was that a price tag sticking out from her collar?

"You hungry?" She looked up at me and gave a small nod. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll cook us up something to eat."

"Sounds perfect." It was the first time she sounded like herself. She started heading for the bathroom when she turned to me. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Sure." I give her an old pair of sweats and made sure she knew where everything was before I went down and started making a gourmet dinner of scrambled eggs and toast. Suddenly having an epiphany I grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Sally," I say with relief. Hearing my wife's voice grounds me to reality.

"Everything okay Mark?" she asks with concern. I thought I kept my voice natural, but apparently my wife knows me to well.

"Not really," I tell her. Before she can ask another question I speak up again. "I need you to take the kids to your mother's house. Plan on spending some time there."

"What's going on?"

"It's Sam." I tried to think of some grand cover story like they did, but I guess I don't have that kind of imagination. Thankfully my wife doesn't need to hear anymore.

"Okay. Call me as soon as you can. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up. I stood there staring at the receiver. I'm not sure what I did to deserve a wife like Sally, but I thank God she puts up with me. The sound of the shower turning off spurs me out of my inaction. I throw some bread in the toaster as the eggs started cooking. I took a few minutes to grab Sam's clothes. As I thought, there was still a price tag on the shirt and the pants as well. I wondered what could've happened to leave Sam willing to steal. She was the last person I would've ever thought would be able to do something like that.

There was also another piece of clothing crumpled up in the corner. Shaking it out revealed a gorgeous gown. It was dirty and wrinkled, torn in some places, but I could see its inherent beauty. It was a gown fit for royalty. Looking a little closer, it didn't look like any material I knew of. Was it from another planet?

Hearing steps coming down, I quickly threw the clothes in a laundry bag and went back to the stove. Stirring the eggs I hear Sam come in and help herself to some freshly brewed coffee. "Dinner's almost ready," I say, forcing a smile on my face when I turned back to her. She was wearing my old sweat pants and a T-shirt. I took a minute to examine her, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw her arm.

"Great," she said, before she realized I was staring at something. "What?" I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just motioned with my hand. She self consciously started looking at herself, stopping when she got to the infuser. It almost seemed she forgot it was there, but how could you forget something like that? Her eyes clouded over and before I could stop her she grabs hold of the infuser and savagely rips it off her arm and flings it across the room.

"Sam!" I remember everyone trying to get the stupid thing off of her arm before. Jack said it went to deep and they'd have to wait for a doctor. Apparently they were right because blood started pouring from her arm. I quickly grab a towel and wrap it around the wound. If there was one good thing that came from my trip it would be my first aid knowledge. After I got back, I enrolled in several first aid classed and even upgraded my personal first aid kit. It's always good to know these things with kids around anyway. I move the towel away a little so I can get a better look at the cuts. It looks like she dragged sharp spikes through her arm. "This is bad." She doesn't respond to me, just stares at the blood flowing from her arm. "I think we need to go to the hospital." That gets a reaction.

"No," she practically yells again in a panic.

"You need stitches Sam." I'm beginning to wonder if I made a mistake when I promised not to tell anybody.

"I can't get stitches. They'll know." She's starting to hyperventilate. I've never known her to be so unstable.

"Okay. No hospital." She calms down right away. "But, if it's still bleeding in the morning we get some help." She glares at me for a minute, trying to get me to back down. I don't. Eventually she concedes. I move the towel back into place and put her other hand over it. She obediently held it firmly as I ran and got our first aid kit. Hopefully I have enough bandages and gauze to cover her whole arm. Thankfully I do.

I go back to the kitchen and clean and dress her arm as best I can. After I was done, I realized the eggs were turning to charcoal and the toast was hard as a rock. "Sorry about dinner."

"It's okay." She gives me a small shy smile. "Could we maybe order pizza?"

"Sure." We spend the rest of the afternoon eating pizza and watching movies. I really want to ask her what happened, but something tells me she isn't ready to talk yet. Instead I just try to be there for her. It's getting dark when I start to notice she's drifting off. She's fighting sleep though, reminding me of my kids again. I watch her for a few minutes until I'm sure she's asleep. Gently picking her up, I take her into my bedroom and carefully lay her on the bed and tuck her in. Her hand shooting out and grabbing mine makes me jump, but I try not to show how much she scared me.

"Please don't go." Her blue eyes are wide with fear and grip is strong with need.

"I won't," I promise. Grabbing a nearby chair, I sit next to the bed, her hand still in mine. She sighs comfortably and closes her eyes. Slowly her breathing evens out and I know she's asleep. I could probably leave now, but again I am uncomfortable letting her out of my sight. Closing my eyes, I let the events of the day wash over me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers and notes in part 1.

Enjoy.

A knocking sound abruptly awakes me. Why am I sleeping in a chair in my own bedroom? My confusion is soon replaced with my memories as I see Sam sleeping in my bed, our hands still entwined. The knocking is heard again and I realize someone is at my door. Maybe I can get rid of them before they wake Sam up. Quickly disengaging myself from my sister, I rush to the front door. It's almost midnight. What could anyone possibly want at this time of the night?

Opening the door I come face to face with dad. What was he doing here? My first thought was they knew about Sam and he came to take her back.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I realized I was staring and blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"What are you doing here?"

"You sounded a little upset when we talked. We came to make sure you were okay."

"What? We?" My mind was going in circles.

"I called you earlier this morning. It didn't go as well as I hoped it would," he said as if this cleared everything up. He motioned behind him to three large figures slowly coming up the walkway. "SG-1 came with me to see if you were okay." I thought about the barely remembered phone call that started this crazy day. Was it possible they didn't know about Sam? That dad was finally showing some fatherly concern? I thought back to my promise to Sam. Would it really be bad if they found out?

"Something on your mind?" dad asked again, my silence the only indication of my internal debate.

"No." I said a few minutes later, both the dad and to myself. I couldn't betray my sister. Not when she came to me for help.

"Can we come in?" I realized we were still standing at the door. Sam was still sleeping in my bedroom. If I let them into the living room maybe they would leave before Sam woke up.

"Sure," I told them, opening the door further and motioning to the living room. Our pizza boxes were still scattered everywhere, but there was no outward sign that Sam had been there. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting company." I shut the door and joined them. I was about to ask if I could get them something when dad's head shot up and his eyes flashed. I involuntarily flinched even though I knew dad carried one of the good aliens. He stared at me for a minute before dashing to my bedroom. Did they know all along?

"Jacob?" Jack asked dashing after him. The rest of us quickly followed, stopping just inside the door frame. They stared at the figure tangled in the blankets. Surprisingly enough she didn't wake up. Teal'c pulled out the strange ray gun Daniel had shown me and pointed it strait at Sam. My protest was quickly cut off as dad grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the living room.

"He clean Selmac?" Jack asked. He was all business now. Dad roughly grabbed the back of my neck and closed his eyes.

"Yes," he answered a few seconds later, the two toned voice throwing me for a loop. His head dropped and dad suddenly reappeared.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"That's what I want to know." I wanted some answers now. This was my house after all. "How did you know Sam was here?"

"I felt her. How long has she been here?" he shot back.

"She got here this morning. How long have you known?"

"Are you two done playing twenty questions?" Jack asked angrily. I sighed, realizing we were playing the role we excelled at; confrontations. "Now Mark," he directed to me, "when did she get here?"

"This morning." He shared a long look with dad. Dad just shrugged.

"Go check Carter," he told dad. Dad nodded and left the room. "Why didn't you tell us?" I could hear the cold fury in his voice. He was very close to loosing control, but then so was I.

"Why didn't you? I get a call this morning saying how you found her but couldn't get her and you expect me to call and do your job for you?"

"Yes," he shouted. "You should have enough of an idea to know you're way out of your league."

"Sam would never hurt me," I say with absolute trust.

"That is not Sam," he yells. "That is a Goa'uld who loves manipulating the people closest to her host." He had been advancing on me, not stopping until I was up against the wall. I don't know if this was his way of intimidation or if something had happened on that mission dad told me about. I'm beginning to suspect the later. Jack, realizing what he was doing, murmured an apology and retreated to the couch.

"You could have told me you brought her back," I say, trying to fill the sudden silence.

"We didn't." He said it so softly I could barely hear the words. The regret was loud and clear though. What did they go through trying to get her back?

"Wait a minute." A sudden thought pushed everything to the back of my mind. "If you didn't bring her back, how did she get here? I thought the Stargate was the only way to get back."

"That's the million dollar question," he said, his gaze focusing on the figure coming down the stairs. "Well?"

"Isis is still there, but she's staying quiet. I can sense her, but something's wrong. She also has a couple of bad lacerations on her wrist." Dad sighed, leaning heavily against the wall. "She woke up while I was checking her. She retreated into herself. I've never seen her like this before."

"I have." I looked at Jack, not quite sure what he meant. "Teal'c and Daniel?"

"They're going to stay with her until the team from the SGC arrives."

"Team?" I ask.

"She's been compromised Mark," dad told me softly. "She's dangerous. The SGC has a special team that can bring her in without anybody getting hurt."

"But she's been fine all afternoon," I protest.

"No uncharacteristic behaviors or violent episodes?" My silence was the only answer they needed. Dad sighed. "Where's Sally and the kids?"

"At her mother's house." I thought for a moment, wondering if they needed more of an answer then decided they probably did. "When Sam came I called and told Sally to visit. I didn't want the kids to see her like this." I suddenly realized on some level I knew Sam wasn't safe. My insistence to keep the kids away wasn't about protecting Sam; it was about protecting my family. Determined not to cry in front of these men, I slumped down on the couch, my head bowed. "I'm sorry," I murmured over and over. Suddenly someone grabbed me in a fierce hug. I didn't need to look up to know it was Dad. After a few minutes I was able to compose myself. "I'm sorry," I repeat again, this time louder and looking directly at them.

"It's okay," Dad says, and after a minute, I know he's not just talking about Sam.

"We need to make sure we have containment." Jack said, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a number and was talking animatedly to whoever was on the other end. He paused in the middle of the conversation and looked at me. "Did she come into contact with anyone else Mark?"

"No." I answer immediately. "No one has been home but us all day. Pizza delivery guy but he never saw her." I stop to think for a minute and a thought occurs to me. Where was she before she came to my house? "But I'm not sure what happened before she arrived." Jack nodded and went back to his phone conversation, leaving me and Dad alone for the moment. "She gonna be okay?" I asked needing some reassurance right now.

"I'm not sure," Dad replied. Not the answer I needed. Apparently Selmac thought so too, as dad's head dropped and his eyes glowed.

"Perhaps you would like to go see your sister?" she asked.

"Can we?" I perked up like a kid getting a lollipop after an accident. "Isn't she quarantined or something?"

"We are taking precautions to ensure the Goa'uld does not change hosts, but there is no reason you cannot see her." Change hosts? That never even occurred to me. No wonder Jack was so mad. I nod and numbly follow dad to my room. Teal'c is still standing inside the doorway, his weapon trained unerringly on my sister. Daniel had chosen a chair near the window, but his gaze never wavered from Sam either. Sam, however, had moved. She had crawled out of bed and was currently cowering in the corner under my bedspread.

"Sam," I said, automatically going over to her until a big arm blocked my path. Teal'c didn't even look my way.

"Mark." It was so low I could barely hear it. "Why?"

"I didn't tell Sam," I told her. For some reason I felt she needed to know I didn't break her confidence. That I was still trying to protect her. She reached her hand out to me, but Selmac physically held me back.

"Sam?" I looked over and saw Daniel tracking her every move. Sam did too and shrunk back from his piercing gaze.

"Sam." I try again to get her out of her shell, but this time it's not working. After a few more tries Daniel sighs.

"It's the most response we've gotten since we got here." I'm about to ask him what he meant when Jack enters the room. He's stopped in his tracks when he sees her curled up form, but quickly shrugs off his shock.

"The team from the SGC will be here in a couple of hours," he tells everyone. "We have a team from Edwards on standby, but since she hasn't been violent we're gonna try to hold out for our own team." Everyone nods and gets comfortable. It's a little cramped in my room, but no one is willing to leave. No one talks either, just stares at Sam. I briefly wonder what's going through their heads, but one look at Daniel's hurt eyes or Jack's incensed ones has that thought gone before it can take hold. I jump when a phone starts ringing.

"O'Neill. Yes. No. Yes. Okay." Jack throws a glance in my direction. "Our team just landed. They should be here in a few minutes. I would go open the door for them unless you want to see them break it down." I just nod and slowly make my way back down. It seems like forever before I see them coming up the path. I open the door and they breeze on in, wearing full combat gear too. How did they get that through the airport?

"Mr. Carter?" I turn and see the same doctor I met before leading another group of people up the path. "Where is she?"

"This way," I told her, turning to go back upstairs. I briefly wonder where the commandos went before spotting a couple of them searching the house.

"Harper, Jenkins, you wait here," she ordered, grabbing a bag and following me. We quickly made our way into the bedroom. "Oh Sam," she murmured under her breath when she saw my sister for the first time. "Colonel?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Okay, let try to do this as peacefully as possible." Jack nodded and Teal'c suddenly moved over near Daniel, giving him a clear shot at my sister while allowing someone to approach her. A couple of the commandos joined him, all their weapons trained on her still form. The Doctor reached into her bag and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of something. She carefully measured out the dosage before approaching Sam from the opposite wall. "Sam, honey, can you hear me?" She was slowly inching her way over as she talked. "I'm just gonna give you a little sedative, so you won't get bored on the way back to the mountain." She carefully rearranged the blanket to expose enough of Sam's skin to inject, flinching a little when Sam's head turned. Sam ignored all the other people in the room, her eyes locking with mine. She didn't make a sound as the needle pierced her skin, and as the sedative slowly took effect I could see the betrayal in her eyes. Finally she slumped forward, completely limp."Containment protocol now. Let's go people," the doctor orders. Jack suddenly pulls me out of the room. I'm about to protest until I see Daniel and dad join us as the two men who were waiting below rush past me, a fully enclosed quarantine container between them. There is just no way everybody could have fit in my small bedroom.

"Where are you taking her?" I ask as we reach the living room again.

"Back to the SGC," Jack says.

"I'm coming too." Jack stares at me for a long moment. I stare right back.

"No your not," he finally says. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"She didn't come to you for help. She came to me." I need to be there when she wakes up. Don't they understand that? All the insecurities and doubt that I felt on that planet were suddenly coming back.

"You're out of your league here Mark," Jack says briskly.

"And I have the Channel 5 news on speed dial," I counter. This was it. No turning back now. I think about the waiver they made me sign. Would that statement alone be enough to warrant my arrest? What the hell, might as well go for the gold. "One call and I'll have your entire secret out for the world to see." I realize that might have been going to far when everybody stops and stares at us. Or, more likely, me.

"Colonel?" The doctor entered the room again and I didn't even notice.

Realizing I might have crossed the line, I quickly throw out a bone. "I just want to make sure Sam is all right? I don't care beyond that." Jack just stared at me with his cold eyes. Finally he gave a small nod.

"Doc?"

"We're all ready." She glanced between me and Jack. "And I should remind you we don't know how long the sedative will last."

"Right," he acknowledged. "Move out." Something moved out of the corner of my eye. I turned and watched as they moved Sam out, the containment unit not enough to keep me from seeing the restraints. Furious I turned to look at Jack, and suddenly found myself taking two steps back when he suddenly was in my face. "If you ever say that again I will personally throw you into the brig. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." Damn. I hope I never get on his bad side.

"Good." He stepped back, turning to one of the commandos. "Inform the SGC were on our way and tell them our ETA. I'll let Hammond know we're bringing a guest." The soldier nodded and as quickly as they arrived they were gone. "Let's go."

"Wait," I call out, remembering the infuser Sam ripped off her arm. Running into the kitchen I quickly grab the bag and shove it in before running outside. The other team had left, leaving only SG-1. I quickly make my way over to their car, noticing they really weren't waiting for me. "You might want to take a look at this," I say, shoving the bag into Daniel's hand. He opens it up enough to see what is inside then looks at me, the question clearly on his mind. Jack looks at me through the rearview mirror. I meet his stare and I can see some respect working its way back into his eyes. "We should get going."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer and notes in part 1.

Enjoy.

The ride to the mountain is one big blur. I'm not sure exactly how long we were getting the plane ready, or how long we were in the air, or how long we drove to reach the mountain. All I know for sure is that my eyes kept straying to Sam. She was far too still for my liking, apparently not waking up once during the whole trip. So much for what the doctor said. The other guys thought so too. They kept shooting her looks asking 'What's wrong' with their eyes. It didn't help anybody's worry level when she just shook her head.

"Mark." I mentally shake myself out of my thoughts and turn to dad. He nods down the hall and I turn, surprised to see the petite doctor approaching us. Have we really been here that long?

"Sir?" she asks the General but looks in my direction.

"It's all right Doctor," he tells her as we each take a seat. Due to the containment protocol we could only take her to the doors of the infirmary. Rather than waiting outside in the hall, General Hammond had thought we would be more comfortable in the briefing room while we wait for the doctor's diagnosis. It turns out he also wanted some one to show me the way to his office. I knew I would get in trouble for my earlier comments, but I didn't know I would be skinned alive by my honorary uncle. "The situation was dealt with." I blush and hide my head, hoping I would suddenly become invisible.

"Yes Sir," she responds, passing several folders around the table. They were labeled 'Top Secret' and, remembering the General's harsh words, I reigned in my curiosity. Luckily Daniel sat down next to me and opened his folder completely. "First of all Isis is dead."

"What?" Everyone spoke at the same time.

"Her EEG came back clean," she said reaching for one of the papers in the file. Daniel quickly flipped through to it and I snuck a glance over his shoulder. I couldn't make heads or tails out of it. "The symbiote, however, is still wrapped around her spinal column."

"But it's dead," Jack interrupted.

"Yes Colonel, it's dead."

"How did it die Doctor?" Turning my head I could see Selmac reemerge.

"To be honest, we're not entirely sure. There were no outward physical signs of harm and if the Goa'uld was being coerced it would have released the toxin taking Sam with it. I was hoping Nuhbia could shed some light on what happened after..." she trailed off.

"Unfortunately that is not possible at the moment. Nuhbia never returned from his assignment. The Tok'ra High Council believes he is dead." Dad's head dips again.

"It looks like Sam is the only one who can tell us what happened," he said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment," Dr. Fraiser said. "She became... unresponsive, much like after Jolinar."

"She pulled through that," Jack said determinedly.

"Not quite the same thing Jack," Daniel said. "Even though we didn't know it at the time Jolinar was Tok'ra. She wasn't exactly 'invited' but she tried to remain as unobtrusive as possible. I doubt Isis did the same."

"What is our course of action?" Teal'c asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"I'm hoping her body will absorb the symbiote like last time. There's nothing much I can do but monitor the situation," she admitted.

"What about the device Mark said she ripped off her arm?" Daniel asked.

"It looks like our initial assumptions were correct." She pulled out another piece of paper, everyone flipping through their folders to do the same. "There were trace amounts of an unidentified substance found inside the device. The same substance was found in Sam's bloodstream. I'm waiting for the analysis of the substance. Meanwhile Dr. Lee is studying the device."

"What is Major Carter's current condition?" Hammond asked.

"She's sedated for the moment Sir. I don't expect her to regain consciousness for several hours."

"Then I suggest we do the same. Dismissed." General Hammond rose and entered his office. Despite the grumblings from the men around me, they all headed for their respective quarters. None of them made any attempt to leave the base though.

They gave a VIP room to me and dad. Despite my best intention, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The sound of muted conversation slowly woke me up.

"You have any ideas?" dad asks.

"None. NORAD is searching for a ship, but so far there's been no luck."

"This makes no sense George. Why wouldn't she come back here?"

"I don't know Jacob." It was General Hammond talking quietly to my father. My back was turned to them. They obviously didn't realize I was awake. I feel slightly guilty as I eavesdrop on their conversation, but I really want to know what is going on and so far no one is telling me anything.

"Why did she even leave in the first place?"

"Perhaps the device was malfunctioning?" Hammond suggested.

"Tollan devices don't malfunction," dad insisted. "It had to be Osiris. I just don't know how."

"It's not your fault Jacob."

"Yes it is. The minute I saw her I should have thrown her over my shoulder and brought her back. To hell with intergalactic politics." I am surprised to hear the emotions coming out in his voice. Dad was always the soldier, even to us kids.

"Osiris was restrained and Sam was safe with Daniel and Janet. You did what you had to do to protect the galaxy." Hammond was trying to reassure him.

"Yeah," dad snorted, "protect the galaxy. Who cares if my own kid gets hurt, just as long as the galaxy is safe." They were quiet for a long time after that. I was about to pretend to wake up when dad spoke again. "What are we going to tell Mark?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "He knows enough that I could probably authorize full disclosure, at least where it pertains to Sam, but I am reluctant to do so after his comments."

"He wouldn't do that." Wow. Dad is actually sticking up for me. He gives a loud sigh before continuing softly. "Sam came to him for a reason. Part of me wants to tell him everything, but the other part wants to protect him."

"He's a good man Jacob. He knows what he's getting into. He chose to get involved in this." I jump as the silence is suddenly shattered by a ringing phone. I rub at my eyes as I groggily turn to face my father. Hammond is on the phone while dad is looking at me suspiciously. The General hangs up the phone and looks to dad.

"She's awake." I hastily climb out of bed and move to follow them. The General gives me a long, appraising look before nodding his approval. I follow them as they head for the infirmary, turning away before we reach the main doors. Down a hallway the rest of SG-1 was waiting with Dr. Fraiser. "Doctor?"

"She just woke up Sir. She hasn't spoken yet." She paused as if trying to figure out the best way to say something. "We've decided to keep her in the isolation rooms until she becomes more... approachable." The men give knowing nods while I just look at my dad in confusion.

"Let's see what she has to say," General Hammond says. He strides into the room, the rest of the men following. Dad grabs my arm and pulls me to another door.

"Dad?" I protest. He ignores me as he pulls me into a room. A second later I see we are in an observation booth. I stand beside dad as we look at the room before us. The sight nearly breaks my heart.

Sam is there, looking more vulnerable than ever in her hospital gown. She is curled up on her side staring blankly at the wall. The guys were asking questions, making small talk, or just trying to get her to react to something.

"How much did you hear?" dad asks quietly. I debated keeping up the pretense of being asleep but decided to be honest.

"Not enough," I replied. We continued to watch in silence as they continued to try to reach Sam. Eventually her eyes drifted close as she fell into a restless sleep. SG-1 followed General Hammond out of the room. Dr. Fraiser stayed behind to check some readings and equipment. A few minutes later an airman appeared at the door.

"General Hammond wants you to report to the briefing room." Dad nods and I follow him out of the room. The guards, which I didn't even realize I had until now, got in step behind us.

"Please take a seat." We do as were asked, me and dad on one side with SG-1 on the other side. "Mr. Carter, we need to ask you some questions."

"Yes Sir," I respond. I know I have to be on my best behavior if I don't want to be shut out.

"Mark," Jack starts, "we need to figure out Carter has been."

"Why," I asked. I didn't mean for it to sound so confrontational. I was genuinely curious. These men have all the resources of the USAF at their disposal and they need my help.

"We know the snake is dead now, but we don't know when it died," Jack explained. "We know where Sam was a few days ago, and then she showed up at your house this morning, but we have no idea where she was between those times. We need to retrace her steps to find out if the snake did anything."

"Okay." It makes sense, but I'm not sure how I can help them.

"When exactly did Major Carter show up at your house?" the General asked.

"During your call Dad." He looks shocked at the statement. "When I hung up because there was someone at the door. That was her."

"I'm glad you did hang up Mark," dad admitted. "If you didn't I would have never insisted we go down to check on you."

"I'm glad you did too," I say sincerely. I feel tears starting to form but I resolutely push them away. "She was wearing stolen clothes," I continued, getting back on track, "but they could've come from anywhere."

"How do you know they were stolen?" asks Daniel.

"Price tag was still on them," I explain. "Just jeans and a T-shirt. Nothing to extravagant." The guys look at each other at that comment, but something triggers my memory. "There was also a dress. It was dirty and beat up, but I bet it looked pretty good in it's day."

"Yeah it did," Jack remarks casually. "Where is this stuff?"

"In a laundry bag at the house." I slump when I realize I forgot to bring it.

"It's okay," Jack says, "we'll have someone retrieve it." I look confused at this statement. Were they going to break into my house?

"We're doing a security sweep of your house Mark," dad explains. I stare incredulously at him.

"But Sally and the kids?" I start to ask.

"Are still at her mother's place and won't even know we've been there." How can they miss something like that?

"Is there anything else you can tell us Mr. Carter?" the General asks getting back on track. I simply nod my head. "In that case Colonel we will need to broaden our perimeter. We need to cover every area that Major Carter could have traveled to." A brilliant flash lights up the room momentarily. I am brought back to our initial kidnapping for a minute until I notice everyone staring at something behind my chair. I slowly turn, and am frozen at the sight before me.

"I believe I may be of some assistance." An alien. A Roswell grey alien is standing before us. I force my eyes back to the other people in the room. None of them are even batting an eyelash.

"Thor," Jack casually greeted.

"Since the incident with Heru'ur, the Asgard have been closely monitoring the protected planets. When the Hammer was activated I was sent to investigate. I found Major Carter emerging from the labyrinth. She asked if I could bring her to Earth. I obliged."

"Why didn't you bring her back here?" Jack asked.

"It was not her desire to return to Stargate Command."

"And you didn't find this strange?" Was Jack really arguing with an alien?

"We find many of your customs strange O'Neill." A snort could be heard coming from one of us, but I'm not sure who laughed. The alien looked undaunted. "The Asgard are in debt to Major Carter, as well as the rest of SG-1. I decided to honor her request to beam down to the Western coastline of this continent. I had intended to inform you immediately, but a situation arose that required my immediate attention."

"So the Hammer killed Isis."

"That is a likely scenario; however the exact events cannot be accurately revisited."

"Thank you Thor." He gave a small nod to General Hammond then the brilliant light returned. When the light vanished he was gone.

"So I guess Isis has been dead the entire time."

"It will make our security sweep easier," Jack joked. I just stared at them. They were all acting like this was no big deal.

"It doesn't make sense," Daniel said. His brow was furrowed like he had been thinking hard about something. "The detachment device had to have been working otherwise Isis would have never gone to Chimera, but then why did Sam ever leave Illaria?"

"Daniel," Jack snapped, eyes briefly glancing in my direction. Daniel got the message and promptly closed his mouth. I could tell he was still thinking it over though.

"Sir," an airman interrupts them. "Dr. Fraiser requests that you join her in the isolation room." The General nods and as a group we head to the infirmary.

"What have you got Doctor?" Everybody crowded into the small observation room.

"We've finished analyzing the substance found in the infuser," she told them, pulling up something on the computer screen. Everyone huddled close to the screen. "I've never seen anything like it before. I was hoping Selmac could shed some light on it."

"Unfortunately, I also do not recognize the substance Dr. Fraiser." The dual tones of dad's symbiote were unmistakable.

"Whatever it is, her body is metabolizing it extremely quickly. I'm inclined to think it's a narcotic, which would explain her unusually high levels of endorphins, but I have no way to know if she'll go through withdrawal or if her body will just metabolize it."

"That doesn't make sense either Janet," Daniel started, but I tuned them out. Nothing that they were saying made any sense to me. Instead I found myself inching toward the door. Next thing I knew I was inside the isolation room. Glancing around, I saw that I was alone. Knowing everyone behind the mirror could see me, and not knowing how long it would be before they stopped me, I hurried over to Sam. Grabbing her hand I lowered myself to a chair directly in her line of vision. Whether she noticed me or not I couldn't be sure. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to work out what to say when a quiet voice broke the silence.

"Why?" Her voice was soft, barely over a whisper. I looked down at her, surprised to find her staring into my eyes.

"They're trying to help you Sam." I whispered to her. It wasn't the answer she wanted. She closed her eyes and I could see the tears forming behind them. "They showed up unexpectedly, out of the blue." I'm not sure why I'm telling her this. She opens her eyes and looks at me curiously. "I was on the phone with dad just before you knocked. It didn't end well. He just showed up on my doorstep that night." She nodded her head. Whether it was in disbelief or understanding I couldn't tell. "Some time for him to develop paternal instincts huh?"

"Yeah." She smiled slightly at the joke.

"On the bright side," I continued, "I won't have to drag you into the ER for stitches now."

"Like you could drag me anywhere."

"Hey, I've been buffing up." We're still whispering and I'm not really sure why. I glance up to the mirror but quickly turn away, afraid that they would remember I wasn't supposed to be in here. Sam squeezes my hand tighter and I can tell our brief moment of levity is over.

"Please don't leave me Mark."

"I promised, remember?" I squeeze her hand tighter and watch as she drifts off to sleep. Guiltily I glance up to the mirror again. Maybe I can sneak back without them ever knowing I left. It turns out I was wrong. Everybody in the observation room was staring at me when I casually rejoined them. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers and notes in part 1.

Enjoy.

I didn't get to see much of Sam the next few days. In fact I didn't get to see much of anything besides the VIP room. Daniel said they were having a serious discussion about what to tell me. So it came as a serious surprise to me when I was summoned to the infirmary.

"Mr. Carter," Dr. Fraiser said as she saw me approach. All the other talk immediately stopped.

"Mark," I said absently looking from face to face. "What's going on?"

"We were just talking about Sam's future," dad told me.

"Immediate future," Jack cut in.

"What?" Isn't it a little early to be deciding her fate?

"Mark," Dr. Fraiser grabbed me by the arm and started walking toward the isolation rooms. "We're concerned about her health. She's been unresponsive since she arrived. She hasn't even acknowledged anyone's presence."

"Except yours," dad interjected.

"I'll be blunt." She stopped just short of the room Sam was in and turned and looked at me. "There is nothing physically wrong with her that I can find, but if she doesn't break out of this stupor she's gotten herself into we may be forced to send her to a long term care facility."

"I do not believe such an action would be in the best interests of Major Carter." I stare at the dark skinned alien. That is the most I have heard him say since I've got here.

"What do you want me to do?" I blurt out.

"Just talk to her," Janet tells me. "Try to get her to eat something or laugh or cry or do something besides stare at the wall." I can tell her inability to help is killing her.

"Okay." I could try. For Sam I would try a couple of times. "Hey Sam," I call out as I walk into the room. She didn't turn her head, but I thought I saw her eyes glance in my direction. And when I sit down she was looking at me, her hand automatically reaching for mine. I wasn't quite sure what to say so I just started talking. "Have I told you about Mother's Day? The kids decided to make breakfast for Sally. The kitchen was a mess, it took us over an hour to clean it up, but they were so proud of themselves."

She gave me a small smile and I continued to talk about everyday items. I noticed whenever the alarm would go off or someone would enter the room she would stiffen up. That applied to her friends too, and I could almost hear their heart break every time she ignored them. But as soon as they left she would give me her full attention. I even got her to eat a little of the dinner that was prepared for her. By the time she fell asleep for the night Dr. Fraiser said she made good progress. I went to bed feeling good about myself for the first time in days.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"You want me to what?" I asked incredulously. They couldn't be serious could they?

"We want you to take Carter away." Jack had to be kidding. I thought back to the moment their attitudes changed. I was sitting with Sam, just holding her hand while I read a book, when she suddenly tensed. This was her normal reaction to people so I thought nothing of it at the time. What was weird was no greeting. Everyone, even the guy that brought the food tray, gave her some sort of greeting.

"Can I help you?" I asked getting my first good look at the stranger.

"Colonel," he snapped not looking away from Sam. I really didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Nope," I said stepping into his view. "Not a Colonel, but I'm sure I can find one for you."

"Me not you," he said trying to step around me. But my big brother sense was going off. This guy wanted to hurt Sam. I stepped in front of him again.

"Well, I'm sure if you try hard enough you can be a Colonel some day."

"I am a Colonel and I'm ordering you to get out of my way." If he thinks he can intimidate me he's got another thing coming. Finally something good came from hating dad all those years. Military rank doesn't mean shit to me.

"If you're a Colonel where's your uniform?" Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say, but it did get his attention onto me and away from Sam. His hand fists up and I'm about ready to fight him when a voice comes through the doorway.

"And you are?" Jack walks casually towards us, but I can see the relief when he flicks his eyes around the room. He turns around slowly.

"Colonel O'Neill," he says mockingly. "Colonel Simmons. NID." Jack's face curled at the name.

"Does Hammond know rats have somehow snuck onto base?"

"It's not really sneaking when I have clearance to be here," he says smugly.

"What do you want?"

"Major Carter." What?

"Over my rotting corpse." Jack didn't seem surprised at all. Did they know this was going to happen? Simmons seemed to stiffen up. This was probably the first time someone had mouthed off to him.

"We'll just have to see what General Hammond has to say about this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Simmons stormed off, Jack casually following him. Something was definitely happening. My suspicion was confirmed when Teal'c came into the room a few minutes later. He didn't say anything, just sat down in the corner and watched. I tried talking to Sam, but the tension in the room was just too much. I didn't see any one else except Teal'c, they were having some meeting, and no one would tell me anything. When they sent for me, I was so curious I went without thinking.

"I thought this was the best place for her to be," I tell them, getting my mind back on track.

"There's been a development," Jack said bitterly.

"With that Colonel."

"Yeah," Jack sighed. I knew he was trouble. "Bottom line is they want answers. There's no medical reason why we need to keep her here and if we can't get the answers they want they'll take her away."

"I understand that," and I do understand the need for answers, "but how do I fit into this?"

"If Major Carter can be debriefed the NID are content to let her stay here." Hammond looked at me while he said that. It suddenly dawned on me what they wanted me to do.

"You want me to question her?" I asked disbelievingly. Where would I even start?

"We don't want you to debrief her Mark, just be there for her," dad said.

"You said she was fine in San Diego, right?" I nodded, answering Daniel's question. He looked at Jack, the two of them sharing some sort of private communication before turning back to me. "We're hoping if we get her away from the mountain she'll pull herself out of this depression. Then she'll be able to give them a full report." And I was the only one she would talk to.

"So you want me to take her back to San Diego and hope she magically gets back to normal?" I couldn't help the sarcasm in my voice.

"No," Jack cuts in, "San Diego is not secure enough."

"We're worried they might try to take Sam by force," dad explained. So where did they want me to take her? Dad must have read my mind as he started talking again. "We want you to take her to an SGC safehouse nearby."

"A safehouse? Isn't that kinda shady?" Criminals had safehouses.

"More like isolated communities," Daniel quickly added. "Once in a while we meet people who are in the middle of a disaster, whether it be natural or man made. We do what we can to help these people, but sometimes the only choice is relocation. If it looks like it might take some time, we let them stay there until another suitable planet is found."

"And you need it isolated so nobody notices their strange behavior or weird customs?" I ask. Daniel nods. "But how is that going to keep Sam safe?"

"Aside from the isolation, we also have the whole place wired, as well as a secure perimeter," Jack said. "We'll be able to stop them if they try anything, plus we're five minutes away if you need anything."

"Okay." It looked like they had all their bases covered. All I had to do was stay with her. I nodded my consent. Suddenly everyone started talking at once.

"Let's go get something to eat while they sort out the details," dad told me as he pulled me from the room. The hallways passed in a blur, and I don't even remember picking up the ham sandwich. "You okay?" Startled I looked up.

"Yeah" I answer him, picking up my sandwich. I notice his dinner was nearly gone. How long had we been here?

"You don't have to do this," he said. I put down my sandwich and stared him straight in the eye.

"Yes I do."

"But?"

"But how can I possibly help her?" I ask quietly, finally voicing my fears. "You have all this stuff, all the medical doctors and the specialists and the technology and the drugs and I just have me. How can I help her when you can't?"

"Because she doesn't want our help. Not yet."

"Is that what you meant that night, about Sam picking me?" Dad sighed.

"Sam knows what we can do to help her here, but she didn't come here. She came to you. I'm trusting her instincts on this one." I looked back down at my food, still uneaten. "Mark, were not asking you to miraculously cure your sister. You just have to be there for her."

"What if I'm not strong enough?" I'm suddenly sounding like I'm a child again.

"You will be." He said it with such confidence I almost believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer and notes in part 1.

Enjoy.

The next few hours passed quickly. Janet gave Sam a light sedative for the trip, just enough so she would sleep the entire way she told me. She then gave me some basic instructions and signs I should watch out for. PTSD she called it. She also gave me her home phone number and her cell phone number just in case. I had a long talk with a shrink named MacKenzie too. He told me much of the same stuff.

We all loaded into one of their large transport trucks. Sam's stretcher was pushed up against the cab, leaving plenty of room for the rest of us. The rest of SG-1 was hovering around her, with dad and Janet nearby. I decided to stay in the back and let them have their moment with her. It took us several hours to get to their safehouse. "Five minutes?" I asked as I hopped out of the truck.

"By chopper," Jack smirked. He took me on the grand tour of the place while dad and Janet got Sam settled. It wasn't much; a couple bedrooms, bathroom, a kitchen/dining room, and a living room. It was simple but comfortable. There were no modern luxuries apart from the kitchen, which was equipped with a gas stove and a refrigerator. That was until Jack showed me the panic room.

"It's nothing much," he said as he led me into what I thought was a root cellar behind the house, "but if you ever get into trouble head here." The room had concrete walls with a thick steel door. A wall of monitors sat at the far end, a computer in front of them. A red phone sat next to it. "All you can see is the perimeter cameras," Jack said as I went and sat down in the computer chair. "Hopefully there will be nothing more to see than deer grazing in the field. The phone is a direct line to the SGC. Don't use it unless it's an emergency. If there is a problem, like people trying to abduct Carter, get her inside and don't open the door for anyone but us." I nodded, noticing for the first time the shelves of food and water. "If you need anything call us on the cell. We'll be back in a few days with some fresh groceries, in the mean time you'll have to live on canned goods and MRE's. If you want anything specific let Daniel know. Other than that you'll have the run of the place. Any questions?"

"Can I call anyone?" I really needed to call my wife and let her know what was going on. He nodded.

"You can call your wife and kids, but let's leave the barber out of the loop." I nodded, relieved. "Just remember this is still classified. You can't tell them details."

"I know. I won't," I quickly reassure him.

"The calls will probably be monitored too, so you might want to keep the pillow talk to a minimum." He waggled his eyes as he said that, and I couldn't keep the blush from rising from my cheeks. We left the secret bunker and went back to the main house just as Janet was emerging from one of the bedrooms.

"She'll probably sleep the rest of the night."

"Okay." She's studying me intently, trying to gauge whether or not I was ready for this. She gives a long sigh.

"If you need anything..." she trails of.

"We'll be fine," I tell her, as much to reassure myself as it is to reassure her.

"We'll let you get settled," Jack says, staring me in the eye. The rest of the team nod and slowly head back toward the truck, snippets of their conversation reaching me. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"It's the best option right now, Sir"

"What if..." and then they're gone. I just stand there for a few seconds, watching the dust settle. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Those guys might have Sam's best interests in mind, but I was definitely the outsider in the group. I reach into my pocket for the cell phone Jack gave me. I really need to call my wife.

"Hello?" she answers on the second ring.

"Hey." Now that I'm talking to her, I have no idea what to say.

"How are you doing?" she asks after a while.

"I'm good." The silence stretches again.

"I took the kids back to the house." I cringe. How would I explain the state I left the house in? "It was spotless. You hired a cleaning crew?"

"Not exactly." I could almost see her nod at that.

"Where are you?" she asked. I look around me, realizing for the first time they didn't exactly say where the safehouse was.

"I'm not exactly sure," I tell her honestly. "There's been a change of plans."

"Is Sam okay?"

"She's," I trail off, not really sure how to describe what happened during the last few days. "Sick," I finally settle on. "I need to stay with her, at least until she's feeling better."

"How long are you going to be there?" she asked, not questioning my need to stay.

"I'm not sure," I sigh. "I'll call you," I promise.

"I'll be waiting." She was quiet for a minute. "Wanna talk with the kids?"

"Yeah." Each of my children got on the phone, telling me about what happened since I've been gone. It seemed like an eternity since I saw them last, and I treasure hearing their voices. My wife got back on and we talked for a few minutes until the sun set. Feeling the chill of night start to settle, I told her I loved her and finished the call.

I quickly headed back inside the cabin. I put the few things we were able to bring with us away, exploring the cabin in more depth at the same time. I was surprised to find no central heating in the house, and surprised myself when I was able to build a fire. I sighed contently as the warmth surrounded me, almost falling asleep where I sat on the couch. I stood up, intent on heading to my room for some well deserved sleep, when I suddenly found myself in front of my sister. Spying a chair in the corner, I pulled it toward the bed and grabbed one of the spare blankets piled up on the dresser and sat down. Sam was sleeping peacefully. Soon so was I.

I awoke to sunlight streaming into the room. My muscles protested spending the night in a chair. I stretched, getting as many kinks out as I could, before standing up. I moved the chair back into the corner, surprised to see a pair of blue eyes watching me from the bed. "Hey," I say, kneeling down in front of her. Her eyes wander around the room before settling on mine, the unasked questions obvious. "We're not at the SGC any more."

"Where?"

"Some safehouse General Hammond arranged." She closed her eyes in acceptance. "You hungry?" She shakes her head. "Well I'm starved. Why don't you take a shower, come down, and keep me company. Janet packed a bag for you, just the basics I think. What do you say?" She shrugged, and I took it as a good sign. I headed for the kitchen, happy to hear the sound of a shower soon after.

Scrounging around the cupboards, I settled on chicken soup. I had opened the can and almost had the soup boiling when Sam came in. She sat down at the table, just watching me as I take the soup off the burner. I dish out two bowls, even though I know it's unlikely she'll eat anything. "Careful, it's hot," I say as I put the bowl in front of her. She makes no move to eat any. Instead, her eyes dart around the room and I know she's looking for her friends. "They're not here Sam," I tell her as I take my seat across from her. I could see the relief in her eyes and some disappointment. "What happened between you?" I ask bluntly. Sam remained quiet. I stared at her for a minute before dropping it and digging into my soup.

"They tried to save me." I looked up. Sam was staring at her bowl, lost in thought. I stayed quiet, knowing if I pushed her she would clam up again. "They tried to save me and I betrayed them." I had no idea what to say to that. I finally decided on a safe topic.

"You're soup's getting cold." She gives me a small smile and eats a few bites. I finish mine and together we clean up.

"So what is this place?" I ask as we finish the dishes. We move outside and sit on the deck.

"We use it for large groups of people who are stranded." I look at her, motion her to continue. "We can't keep them in the mountain for days on end and downtown Colorado Springs isn't really the best choice either."

"So you hide them here?"

"We don't like to think of it as hiding," she lectures me. I can't keep the smile off my face.

"What?" she asks defensively.

"Nothing," I shrug

"Mark," she whines.

"It's just good to hear you get enthusiastic about something." The last few days of her silence have really shaken me to the core. She gives me a little punch in the arm and I counter with a one arm hug. "So, these people you save must be pretty simple."

"Why do you say that?"

"No phones, no lights..."

"No motorcars," she finishes and we both smile.

"No electricity or hot water?" I ask turning serious again.

"Huh?"

"The water was cold when we washed the dishes," I explain to her, "and last night as soon as the sun went down it was pitch black."

"Oh. I guess they forgot to turn them on. I can fix that."

"No switches," I tell her.

"Motion activated." I stare at her.

"How do you know this?"

"I helped design it." Of course. How silly of me.

"So with a flick of the switch it can become fully modernized?"

"Essentially."

"Cool. Got a big screen anywhere?" She just rolled her eyes at that. "So what else we got here?" She took me on a more in depth tour of the area, showing me more buildings and a multi use large grassy area, as well as several hiking trails that stretched through the surrounding forest. She told me stories of the people who stayed here, her eyes lighting up at the memories. I could see she was getting tired though. After an hour, I led her back toward the house, stopping so she could turn the hot water and electricity on. It was too early for bed so we stopped at the couch. Sam laid down and was immediately asleep. I grabbed one of the books I brought and started to read. I got to the third chapter when I heard a soft whimper.

Putting my book down, I look at Sam. The blanket I threw over her is tangled and she is moaning and thrashing. I reach over to wake her up when she suddenly bolts upright. "Sam?" I ask concerned. I feel helpless as she tries to calm down.

"I'm fine," she says dismissively, running a shaking hand through her hair. "I'm just gonna take a shower." I nod as I watch her leave. I hear the shower running a few minutes later as I decide to clean up a little and make some coffee. A few minutes later I hear her opening cupboards behind me.

"Looking for something?" I ask as I take the hot water from the stove. I got one of the single serving instant coffee packets from an MRE and was mixing it with the hot water. Grimacing at the taste, I made a mental note to ask Daniel for some real coffee. Sam was ignoring me, continuing to search through the cupboards, slamming the door when she didn't find what she was looking for. "Sam?"

"I have a headache," she snapped.

"I'll get you some Aspirin." She just glared at me as she finished searching the kitchen and moved on to the rest of the house. Sighing, I grabbed my coffee and started reading my book once again. A few minutes later it was violently ripped from my hands.

"Where is it?" she screamed.

"What?" I asked, honestly confused and a little scared. She snarled, holding her hand out to me, her palm facing my head. Her eyes were vacant, staring at me yet not seeing me at the same time. "Sam," I said, standing up. She didn't react until I grabbed her outstretched hand. Her eyes cleared and she finally looked at me clearly. "Sam?"

"I'm sorry," she said, collapsing before me. I was quick enough to prevent her from hitting her head on the table, making it more of a controlled slide to the floor. I picked her up from the ground and put her on the couch, reaching for the cell phone. I dialed the number and was just about to hit the send button when her voice stopped me. "No, please."

"Sam," I say, kneeling next to the couch so I could look her in the eye, "something's wrong. Let me call Janet."

"No," she insisted. I ran my fingers through her hair, hoping too calm her down, when I noticed something else.

"You have a fever." She nodded, but didn't try to deny it. "Let me get you some Aspirin." She nodded and I ran back into the kitchen. Returning a minute later, I helped her sit up and take the medicine. "I need to call Janet," I tell her after a few minutes. She shakes her head. "Why?"

"They can never know," she says softly.

"Know what?"

"I wasn't strong enough." She's almost asleep; her nightmare mixed with whatever that was has exhausted her. I just wish I knew what started this.

"What were you looking for?" I ask quietly, positive she's asleep. I am surprised when she mutters a single word.

"Voa'jum." I study her for a few more minutes before its apparent she's in a deep sleep. I stare at the phone, torn about what to do. Janet mentioned nightmares and flashbacks as a possibility, but I don't think someone passing out like that is normal. On the other hand, Sam definitely didn't want any one to know about it.

"There are some things they do need to know about," I mumble to myself as I grab the phone and head into the kitchen. I dial the number and hit send before I can talk myself out of it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Janet. It's Mark."

"What's her condition?" she asked knowingly.

"She's sleeping," I answer, "and she's got a fever."

"Is it bad?"

"I don't think so," I answer. "She had a..." How do I describe what happened?

"Flashback," Janet said. "We know." They know? "You gave her Aspirin?"

"Yeah, two."

"Okay," I could almost hear her frown through the phone. "Make sure she drinks a lot of water. If she still has a fever in the morning give her four. We'll be there sometime in the afternoon, but call if she gets any worse. You're doing great." I heard someone call her name on the other end. "I have to go."

"Kay," I numbly say before she ends the call. How did they know? Were they watching us? Something Jack said earlier jumped back into my mind. 'We have the whole place wired.' I looked up, expecting to find a video camera looking back at me, but didn't see anything. Pushing the thought of hidden cameras out of my mind, I prepared myself for another night spent sleeping in a chair.

I woke up early the next morning, the sun waking me as it rose. I stretched my stiff muscles, promising them a real bed tonight. I took a quick shower, my grumbling stomach reminding me it never had dinner last night. I grabbed an MRE and began to eat it cold as I went back into the living room.

Sam had a restless night, going from one nightmare to another, and I was glad to see she appeared to be having peaceful dreams once again. Placing my hand on her forehead, I was relieved to find her fever had disappeared. Leaving her to her sleep, I took my breakfast outside, watching the sun come up as I ate.

"This must have been a last minute trip," Sam says as she joins me. I nod my head, confirming her guess. "Why?"

"Something called the NID." She visibly shakes and I know she's had a run in with them before. "Jack thought you'd be safe here."

"Right," she muttered under her breath. I pretended not to hear.

"They're coming up in a few hours to deliver supplies. If you want anything specific you'll need to call Daniel." She just shakes her head.

"I think I'm just gonna crash," she says getting to her feet. I nod as she goes back inside. Finishing my breakfast, I take a quick peek into her room. She's lying in bed, facing away from me. I can't tell if she's asleep or faking, but decide not to push the issue. Instead, I just put a bottle of water beside the bed and make my way outside. I'm trying to finish my book, checking on her every couple of hours, when I see the truck pull up.

"Having fun?" Jack quips as he jumps down. I ignore him and help bring the groceries inside. Janet bypasses us completely and heads straight for Sam's room.

"You're watching us, aren't you?" I challenge when we are alone.

"Yes," he answers, not trying to deny it. "It's the best way we can think of to help Carter."

"By spying on her?"

"You don't think she knows they're there?" he asks seriously. "She designed the place. As soon as she turned on the power, she turned on the cameras. She knows they're there."

"So she's tricking herself? Saying things that need to be said in a place where she thinks it's safe to say them?"

"At least subconsciously, yes."

"Who has access to the video?" I ask.

"Just SG-1, Dr. Fraiser, and General Hammond, and that's as far as it will go. At least for now."

"And later?" I know Sam values her privacy and wouldn't want these tapes to become public.

"That will be up to Carter," Jack says simply. I sigh, dropping the subject.

"Have you learned anything?" I ask.

"Yeah actually." He frowns for a moment. "Well, Daniel and Jacob have. I'm still trying to connect the dots."

"I wish you would fill me in," I grumble. "None of her rambling makes any sense to me." He looked down at his feet. "What?"

"We talked about telling you what we know."

"And?" I couldn't help my wishful tone.

"We decided against it. Just for now." I sigh.

"I wish you would tell me something, anything. About where she's been, what they did to her."

"We don't know," he tells me truthfully. "We don't know anything before our last mission."

"Where you saw Sam?" He nods. "She said she betrayed you."

"What?" He sounded shocked. I forgot she said that before the cameras on.

"She said she used you. Is it true?" Jack thought about this for a minute before answering.

"No. In fact her plan probably would have gone better if we weren't there."

"Really?" The relief was clear in my voice. He was saved from answering by Janet.

"Sir."

"Yeah?" He turned toward her.

"She's still not responding to me. I took a blood sample and will rush it as soon as we get back, but I'm worried."

"About what?" I asked.

"The substance that was in Sam's blood. Selmac was able to identify it when he heard the name. He went back to get some more information, but from what he could remember it was a highly addictive narcotic."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Jack answers, "that she'll get a whole lot worse before she'll get better."

"We're debating whether or not to take her back to the infirmary," Janet tells me. I think about this for a second.

"Is she in any physical danger?" I ask them.

"We don't know," she says softly, "but in the infirmary we can at least keep her comfortable."

"She doesn't want to be comfortable. If she did she would have come to you in the first place." By the look in their eyes I know they've realized the same thing.

"It's different now Mark," Jack tried to argue, but it was pointless.

"No it's not. She knew this was gonna happen. She knew what to expect and she still came to me. Unless there's a medical reason why she shouldn't stay here, please let me help her." I was begging and I knew it, but they knew the truth too. Sam wouldn't accept their help, even if it was in her best interest. Jack nodded minutely.

"Be prepared for mood swings, nightmares, and even more flashbacks," Janet told me. "If it ever looks like she's having trouble breathing, or getting lightheaded for no reason, call me ASAP. I'll be close." I nod, committing every word to memory.

"We're gonna turn the cameras on in her room," Jack warned me. "If Janet gets any inkling something is not right we will bust in and take her back to the mountain."

"I'm going to get some prescriptions. Make sure she takes them as directed." I nod.

"You sure you're up to this?" Jack asks.

"Hey, I grew up with her," I say positively. "I've seen all her moods." How bad could it get?


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days after our conversation I wasn't sure could do this. Sam's moods shifted so much I could never tell what was coming next. She had a short fuse and many of the smaller items were thrown across the room in fury. She also took her anger out on walls and doors. The first time she took her frustration out on the walls, she hit it so hard her hands bled. She almost hit me as I tried to stop her but thankfully was able to stop herself. I almost called Janet, but the look of shame on her face stopped me. Instead, she sat dazedly as I cleaned her knuckles and quickly disappeared into her room. Luckily, she never let her tantrums get that bad again.

Her flashbacks and nightmares got worse too. Several times she would wake up screaming and then cry herself back to sleep as she sobbed on my shoulder. Even worse was the begging. I knew she needed to get something off her chest but she was shutting me out just like she shut out her friends. The only good thing was Sam was taking the medication Janet left without incident.

I sigh, put my book down for the second time that day as I hear strangled gasps from her bedroom. I'm ready to wake her out of another nightmare when a soft moan stops me. That is not a moan of pain. Searching her face, I realize she is not having a nightmare. Quite the opposite really. Blushing, I turn to leave when her voice stops me. "Stay." I turn back to her and look into her sleep filled eyes. If I leave right now there's a good chance she'll fall back to sleep. I silently make my way to the door when she flings herself towards me.

"Sam," I shout as I grab her, her legs unable to support her weight. I'm surprised when she leans into me, her hands running through my hair in a very inappropriate way.

"Hold me," she commands. She surprises me when she throws me to the bed, straddling me in a way that leaves no question about her intentions. "Touch me."

"Sam." I know she's not really here at the moment, but is she really doing what I think she's doing? She starts reaching for my hands when I make no attempt to touch her and I use her distraction to my advantage. I flip us over so I'm suddenly on top of my sister. "No Sam," I say as she reaches for me. I grab her hands, effectively restraining her as I try to snap her out of the flashback. She is fighting me now, but she's still weak from her ordeal. Having no other choice, I slap her across the cheek.

That breaks her out of her trance. I watch her eyes as they change from lust to disgust in seconds. She pushes against me and I move, watching as she rushes out the door. The sound of the front door slamming spurs me into motion. I jump out of bed and run after her. I'm in time to see her rush into the forest and I immediately give chase. It doesn't take long to catch up. "Sam!" She turns around to me, still running, and doesn't see the branch lying on the ground in front of her. Before I can warn her she trips, landing on the ground with a soft thud. She tries to get up only to fall again. She doesn't try to get up again, instead her shoulders start violently shaking.

Satisfied she's not going anywhere for the moment, I try to figure out what just happened. My sister just tried to seduce me. Kneeling next to her, I put my hand on her shoulder only to have her jerk away. "Don't."

"Don't what Sam? Care for you? Want to be there for you? Love you?"

"I'm not worth it."

"You are to me."

"You don't know what I've done," she whispers.

"So tell me." She's quiet for a while. "That's why your distancing yourself from your friends isn't it. So they won't find out what you did."

"They'll never understand," she says quietly.

"Yes they will. They know you had no choice. They know you fought that thing inside you. They know it wasn't really you."

Sam shook her head. "But it was me. I freed Osiris. I hurt Daniel and Janet. I ra..." A loud sob broke her sentence. Unsure what to do, I put my hand on her shoulder again.

"Sam, what did you do?" I asked solemnly.

"I raped an innocent man." She started wailing again as I took her into my arms. I had no idea what to say to her so I just murmured comfort words, hoping my presence was enough to help calm her. It felt like hours before she calmed down again.

"They told me the parasites have complete control," I told her when her sobbing finished. She didn't say anything, just stayed nestled on my shoulder. "Then how could it be your fault?"

"You don't understand," she says, sitting up and looking at me through red-rimmed eyes. "The detachment device was on. Everything I did from then on was me. I can't blame Isis for anything."

"What happened?" I ask quietly. Sam looked over my shoulder, staring intently at something I hoped never to see. I thought she was going to clam up again and I was surprised to hear her soft voice.

"I wanted it so badly. I got the Voa'jum but wanted more. The effect is heightened by..." She didn't need to finish that sentence. "He tried to fight, but it was useless."

"Then what?"

"I felt so ashamed; so disgusted. I wanted to die, but I wanted to make sure that bitch died first. I went to the Hammer. The pain was indescribable, but I deserved it. And then it stopped. I knew Isis was dead and I gave up. I never thought I'd wake up again."

"Oh Sam." I wasn't sure what I could say to make it better, then it occurred to me I didn't need to say anything. I just needed to be there for her. I pulled her into a hug, slightly surprised when she didn't pull away. As we sat there she finally let out everything she had been bottling up. Nothing she said made any sense to me, most of it was unintelligible, but at least she was opening up.

"Sorry," she said several hours later.

"It's okay," I tell her. In reality my butt was starting to get numb and I was hungry and cold, but it's the first time I've felt like I really helped. "Let's go inside," I say when her stomach grumbled loudly. She nodded and we made our way back to the cabin. I made us some sandwiches and she ate hers without any prodding. We were both exhausted and went to bed immediately after dinner. It was the best sleep I've had all month.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

I sigh contentedly as I stretch my muscles. Soft moonlight filters through the curtains, gently lighting the room. I glance at the bedside clock before I remember there wasn't one there. Grumbling under my breath, I grab my wristwatch and press the button to illuminate the dial. 3:30 in the morning. There was no way I was going to get to sleep again tonight, but it was perfect to do a little stargazing. Putting some clothes on, I made my way quietly to the kitchen and started the hot water boiling. While waiting, I found myself creeping back towards Sam's room. Opening the door a crack, I check on her just as I've checked on my own kids in the past. She's sleeping peacefully for the first time since we got here. Either she is exhausted by yesterday's emotional blowout or she released one heavy burden she was carrying. I'm still not sure what to make of the things she told me. I guess I could always follow her lead. The high whistle of the coffee pot startles me. I quickly shut the door so that Sam isn't disturbed and move the kettle off the burner. I'm not quite fast enough though as I hear someone coming up behind me. "Sorry," I say as I turn off the burner. I'm just about to turn around when a blue flash envelops me followed by darkness.

As I wake up, I realize two things. The first is that I'm tied up and the second is that I'm in pain. I haven't been in this much pain since my little adventure with Sam a few months ago. That's enough to force my eyes open. It's very bright and my first instinct is that the sun has come up. Blinking a few times though I realize it's just the lights turned up all the way. I sit up and try to get free of my bonds when a voice speaks behind me.

"You're awake I see." I freeze, hoping to stay unnoticed. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you."

"You're here for Sam," I say knowingly, turning around and facing him with more courage than I really had right then. He could only shrug at that.

"If I untie you are you gonna behave?" I shrugged. He seamed to take that as a yes. A second later, my bonds were gone. Rubbing my wrists, I could only glare at him. He looked somewhat familiar. "What?"

"Where's Sam?" I asked him getting straight to the point. He sighed.

"She's still asleep."

"So?" Since when did the bad guys care about interrupting someone's sleep?

"I respect Major Carter," he said. I started to say something but a hard stare convinced me to stay silent. A sound coming from the other room finally broke our staring contest. She came out of her room, headed right for the stove, and poured us each a cup of coffee. She turned toward me, coffee in both hands, when she noticed we were not alone.

"Aris Boch," she said evenly as she handed me my coffee. The look of resignation in her eyes scared me.

"Major Carter," he replied, making no move toward her. Sam just sat down next to me, staring at him.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be you," she said quietly.

"What?" we both say at the same time. She ignores me, just focusing on him. I suddenly feel like a spectator. Nothing mattered to these two except each other.

"I didn't want to fight you," she says quietly.

"Do you want to try to stop me?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies immediately. He doesn't look very convinced. "No. I don't know," she finally concedes. She stands up and starts pacing the small room. "What does it matter what I want anyway? When did my opinion ever matter?"

"Major," he said, standing up and grabbing her by the arms.

"My lover will never let me go," she spat. "If you don't take me back she'll just send someone else."

"Carter," he keeps repeating, trying to get her attention.

"I'll never be free so what does it matter?"

"Sam." He finally breaks through her sudden anger and I'm not the only one who's surprised when she clings to him. I'm surprised when he doesn't push her away though, instead he whispers quiet words too her and gently rubs her back. A few minutes later, she has composed herself again and he let go of her. "So how about we skip the pleasantries and get onto why I am here." If he was trying to joke, it didn't go well with Sam. She just sat on the table, her shoulders hunched, staring at her feet.

"Osiris wants me back," she said simply. It seemed like all the fight had left her.

"Where is Isis?" he asked, not responding to Sam's statement.

"Dead."

"How?" he asked gently.

"Thor's Hammer."

"Why?" he asked, the shock clearly visible on his face.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Why the Hammer?" he asked again. "Why not the Tok'ra or Tollan? That would have been much less dramatic."

"I wanted it over quickly," she replied, "and I deserve it." He stared at her for several seconds. Boch thought about it for several minutes.

"Well, I have what I need. I'll be on my way."

"What?" Sam looks up quickly and now she's the one that's shocked. "Aren't you going to take me with you?"

"Why would I? You were not the one I was asked to locate." Sam was still staring at him and I noticed he made no attempt to leave. "I was asked to bring you back, if Isis were still alive, or find out the method of her extraction or death if she was dead. Truth is I don't think their reunion went as well as Osiris wanted."

"How much?" He just shrugged.

"Couple of days rations," he told her, "enough to interest some of my less fortunate competition. Once I report back to Osiris with the answer though, it should be off the table. No one should bother you with this again."

"Why?" She was breathless.

"It's about time some allies started working together." She was speechless at that, tears in her eyes as she nodded her understanding. He met her eyes in silent communication for a few minutes before he broke contact. "I better get going."

"Aris, wait." He obediently turned around, waiting as she got to her feet and came to him. "Isis had a secret stash of Roshna hidden on Uraphia. I'm not sure if it's still there or not, but..."

"That would be worth trading for," he finished for her.

"Is it really over?" she asked, her voice childlike in her longing.

"As far as the Goa'uld are concerned, yes. The rest is up to you." She nodded. He started to walk out the door but stopped at the doorway. "I guess I should turn the camera's back on." He gave a mischievous smile, pulled something off his arm, and input a few commands. "It's over Sam," he said again as he replaced the gizmo he took off.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. He nodded and took off out the door. I watched him disappear into the forest before turning back to her.

"Sam?"

"It's over." She sunk into the couch, pulling her legs up for warmth. I pulled a blanket over her. I tried talking to her but it was clear she was lost in her own little world. A few minutes later I heard the choppers. Giving her shoulder a squeeze I went to the door in time to see several commandos pile out of three helicopters. I wasn't surprised to see SG-1 heading straight toward me, followed closely by Dr. Fraiser. I was surprised to see dad bringing up the rear.

"He went that way," I shouted as soon as they could here me over the choppers. Jack signaled the rest of the men to the area of the forest I pointed to, but didn't go there himself. I jumped back so they wouldn't run me over.

"Is she okay?" Daniel asked me, but his eyes didn't stop until he saw Sam. Janet pushed him aside, heading straight for her. The other guys kept their distance, watching with me from the doorway.

"Sam," Janet said, taking her hands and kneeling in front of her. This effectively put them eye to eye. "Sam," she said again, more forcibly. It broke Sam out of her trance. She slowly raised her eyes, looking directly at the doctor for the first time.

"Janet?" The petite doctor could only nod. "I'm so sorry." Janet grabbed her in a fierce hug, one that Sam returned just as fierce. Both women had tears running down their cheeks. It took several minutes for them to get their emotions under control. Janet pulled away first, keeping a firm grip on Sam's arm.

"Sam," she said, her brown eyes never leaving Sam's blue ones. "I need to examine you. Make sure you're okay. Is that all right?" Sam nodded and Janet helped her to her feet. She led them into Sam's room; the door closing breaking us out of our trance. Looking around I could tell they were worried.

"Took you long enough," I joked. Apparently, no one was in a joking mood though.

"What happened?" One look at Jack's face sobered me. I quickly told him what I could remember of the conversation. I was just finishing when Janet joined us.

"She's fine," she said, answering the question before it was asked. "I want to take a couple more blood samples, but I don't want to wake her up without good reason." She raised her eyebrow at Jack, silently asking if there was anything she needed to know. Teal'c answered her silent question.

"I do not believe Aris Boch intended to cause her any harm."

"No," I repeat for Janet, "he didn't hurt her at all."

"What about you?" she asks.

"I got hit by a zat blast," I shrug. "I'm fine."

"Let me be the judge of that," she says, opening her bag and pulling out a blood pressure cuff.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" I asked seriously while Janet fussed around me.

"We barely saw the intruder," Jack said. "How long was he here for?"

"An hour at least."

"We'll have the tech guys go over the tapes. Figure out how he managed to bypass our security. And we'll search the forest until we find him." The others nodded their agreement as Janet finished her cursory exam.

"Your fine," she pronounced as she gathered her things.

"Janet?" I interrupted her. "Is she getting any better?" The silence that surrounds my question is almost deafening as everybody stops what they're doing and looks at the petite woman.

"She reacted to me, she responded to me, and she agreed to let me give her a sedative. It's a huge first step."

"And the first step is always the hardest," dad said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You did good Mark." A soldier interrupted our family bonding.

"Report," Jack barked.

"No sign of him in the forest, although NORAD did report a cargo ship leaving Earth's atmosphere approximately half an hour ago."

"That was probably him," Jack said.

"That's what General Hammond thinks as well. SG-2 and 3 are sweeping the forest, making sure he didn't leave any surprises behind."

"Thanks Lieutenant." Jack nodded and the soldier saluted and went back outside. "Doc, why don't you head back to base, gather whatever equipment you need for Sam and come back with the choppers when they pick up two and three. Danny, go with her and talk to the tech guys. Get them started on the tapes." They nodded and left. Two of the helicopters were already loading up. They climbed on board and were soon airborne. "Teal'c. Jacob. Why don't you go help secure the area." They nodded after a second and soon it was just me and Jack. I knew immediately what he wanted.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"A little romp in Carter's room followed by the mad dash to the forest. Then a whole lot of nothing."

"Nothing happened," I said immediately before I realized he was asking about what he didn't see.

"I should hope not." He sighed. "Look Mark, Sam is a beautiful woman. Any man would be crazy not to react to her when she comes onto them like that, but…"

"No," I interrupt him. "It wasn't like that. She was having a flashback. She didn't know it was me. When she remembered, she was disgusted with herself. She ran into the forest just to getaway. If I hadn't followed her..." I shuddered, unwilling to voice my dark thoughts that day.

"But you did. You were there when she needed you," Jack told me.

"She told me what she did after she left Illaria, how disgusted and deplorable it made her feel. When she saw her chance to end it, she took it." One look into his eyes and I could tell he knew I was holding something back. Truth was I wasn't ready to deal with my sister's other confession that night. Jack must have understood this. After a few seconds, he let the subject drop.

"Must have been good for her." I look at him confused. "Letting go of some heavy duty emotional baggage feels pretty good."

"It did seem pretty cathartic," I told him. "How did you know?"

"She was changed by the time she got back," he said quietly, "and I've been through that change." I look at him curiously for a while before the sound of the others returning reached us.

"We found indications of a ring transport," dad said as he joined us. "He probably had the cargo ship already waiting in orbit." Jack nodded. "I'm gonna go sit with her until Janet gets back."

"You are concerned O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Aris said there might be other bounty hunters with her in their sights. I'm gonna go talk with Hammond; get authorization for a bit more force up here. I need you to stand guard until I get back."

"Indeed." Jack left, leaving me and Teal'c alone.

"Hungry?" I asked, not sure what to say to the alien.

"I have already consumed my morning meal," he answered at the same time my stomach growled loudly. "Although it would appear you have not."

"Yeah." I return to the kitchen, grabbing a quick bowl of cereal. "We have juice or milk," I offer.

"No thank you," he replies taking up a position by the door. I slowly start eating, resisting the urge to jump up as soon as Janet and Daniel come back. They take their equipment towards Sam's room and a few minutes later dad and Daniel join us. They join me in breakfast and we are able to enjoy a few minutes of small talk before we're all lost in our own thoughts again.

"Doctor?" Dad is the first to see Janet emerge.

"All my tests are looking good. I want to check her dopamine level, but I think she's through the worst of her withdrawal."

"Thanks Janet," dad tells her.

"I'll make sure Colonel O'Neill gets the latest test results before he leaves." She gathers up her things and heads to the chopper. It seamed to be waiting for her since it took off as soon as she was on board, leaving dad, Daniel, and Teal'c with me.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Sam should wake up in a couple hours," dad answered, then looked at Daniel. "We should get settled."

"Right. I wanted to take a look at the tape playback in the panic room. See if it caught anything."

"I shall remain here," Teal'c said from his station at the door. Dad nodded and he and Daniel headed for the door. I grabbed another book and sat down on the couch. A few chapters later I heard movement from the bedrooms. She shuffled into the kitchen, still half asleep, and stopped dead at the sight of Teal'c.

"Hey Sam," I say, putting my book down. "Hungry?" She forced her gaze from Teal'c and caught my eye. Nodding, she made her way to the table. She sat down, staring at the back of the alien as I made her a quick meal. Teal'c was staring out the door, giving her the privacy she needed as best he could. I could see her gathering her courage before standing up and moving toward him.

"Hey Teal'c," she said timidly. He turned to her gracefully.

"It is good to see you well again, Major Carter." He gave her a small nod before turning back to the doorway. Sam came back to the table, let out the breathe she had been holding, and slowly started eating her meal. Every once in a while she would glance around her or stare at his back, but she didn't completely freeze which was a big improvement in my book. Soon she pushed her half eaten food away and grabbed one of my books and sat down on the couch.

I cleared away her food, grabbed my own book, and joined her. We spent the next few hours reading in comfortable silence. Well, maybe not reading. I think Sam just stared at the same page all the time and I spent most of the time studying her out of the corner of my eye. When I heard the truck coming I was almost relieved. I put down my book and went outside, joining Daniel and dad as Jack drove up.

"Hey guys," he said, jumping out of the cabin.

"George went for it huh?" dad said as he started to unload equipment from the truck bed.

"Baring some emergency, we have two weeks after which we will reevaluate," Jack told him. "Where's Teal'c?"

"Guarding the cabin," Daniel said.

"What's going on?" I ask. They stop for a moment before turning to me.

"Things have changed Mark."

"What things?" I yell, feeling myself finally snapping. Damn all their secrecy. "Why won't you guys tell me anything? What things have changed? You drag me into this blind then change the rules on me."

"Mark," dad starts but I'm too enraged to be consoled.

"No dad, you're as bad as them. Sure Sam has been through something awful, but so have I. I lost my sister too, but I haven't had any support. You traveled through the galaxy looking for her while I had to sit at home and lie to my kids when they asked why Aunt Sam doesn't call anymore. And when she did come back to me, when I could finally do something to help, you swooped down with your 'National Security' partyline and took her away from me again. You weren't the only one who lost something dad. You were just so caught up in your own pain you couldn't see anyone else's. Like always." They just stared in shock as I stormed away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers and notes in part 1.

Enjoy.

I don't remember leaving, but the next thing I do remember clearly is the sound of a door slamming. I'm surprised to find myself in my room angrily pacing in front of my bed. Realizing I was acting just like I did when I was a teenager, I stop immediately. Taking several long, deep breathes I try to get my anger under control when I hear a quiet knocking. "What?" I snarl, yanking open the door.

"Can I come in?" Sam is looking very timid and unsure of herself. My anger deflates for a moment as I nod. She comes in and shuts the door, leaning against it as if she's ready to bolt. "That was quite a show."

"God. I acted like a teenager," I confess. She nods and the anger comes roaring back. "I can never be good enough for him, can I? No matter what I do it will never be enough for his approval." I find myself pacing again. "God Sam, I thought we were past that."

"Past what? The hate and distrust? You can never really get past that. You can't undo it. You just have to grow from it." I sigh and sit down on the bed. Sam joins me a few seconds later.

"I haven't run out on him like that since mom died," I confess.

"I know." She grabs my hand and, giving it a small squeeze. "I've been selfish."

"What?"

"This whole time I've been thinking about me. It never even occurred to me that you might be having a hard time dealing with it too."

"Oh Sam." My anger quickly dissipates. I grab her and pull her around so I can see her face. "You have every right to be selfish. You were taken against your will, addicted to a narcotic, forced to do things that I can't even begin to imagine and that hurt your family, and you are forced to deal with the consequences." She was shaking her head against my shoulder.

"She never even thought about hurting you," she cried.

"Those crazy guys are your family, Sam," She pulled away from me in shock, looking deep into my eyes, "Just like Sally and the kids are my family. But just because we found our own family doesn't mean we won't have each other." She nodded and buried her head in my shoulder. I could feel tears starting to fall and realized I wasn't the only one crying. Deciding it was getting far to mushy, I decided I had to lighten the mood. "And I have to say you have a pretty crazy family." She chuckled a little as the door burst open. Craning my neck, I see Jack enter the room.

"You want answers?" he asked, coming to stand before us. Sam shifted a little so she could watch him, but didn't move from my embrace. "Fine. Osiris put a bounty out on Isis, and while I somewhat trust Boch, I don't trust the snake at all. Even though Isis is dead we're worried that less than trustworthy bounty hunters will take Carter as proof of Isis's deadness, which means we are staying here as protection until we get know for sure the bounty is no longer on the table." He rushed that out and had to stop for a deep breath. "As for what really happened to her, we will give you a copy of our mission report and any relevant information you so desire…"

"No," Sam interrupted him. He stares at her for a few minutes, and she stares right back, until she backs down. "Please Sir," she begged. He thought about it for a few minutes.

"We will give you a copy of everything we know when Carter approves it." I nod. I could live with that. "And Carter, if you don't start letting us help you, you will be carted off to Area 51 or worse. They're already trying to get you reassigned, and it's taking all of Hammond's sway to keep them off your back." Sam continues to stare at the floor. He studied us for a few minutes before turning around and leaving the room. I turn to look at my sister.

"Sam?" She doesn't respond to me at all, but I knew she was listening. "What are you so afraid of?"

"What?" she says, turning sharply toward me.

"Are you afraid that they won't like you anymore? That they'll hate you because of what you've done?"

"Stop," she whispers. She bolts from the bed and throws herself into the corner, sinking to the ground and pulling her legs up close to her body.

"These people are not going to abandon you Sam." I kneel next to her, trying to calm her down and get her to look at me. "Nothing you did can change how they feel. They adore you Sam. Nothing will change that." A knock interrupts us again. Sighing, I get to my feet. "Let them help Sam. You both need it." I went to the door and pull it open. "Dad?"

"Mark." He stepped into the room, turning to look at Sam but making no move to go to her. "We had a talk outside."

"I know," I replied. "Jack already came and talked to us."

"It wasn't that we didn't think you could handle it. We didn't want to make you face the ugly truth."

"I understand that, but I chose to come here. I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to protect me."

"You're my son. I'll always protect you." It was the closest we have come to a father son talk in years. "I love you son."

"I love you too dad." We impulsively hugged. I felt the beginnings of tears in my eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"Now I need to talk to your sister. The guys are getting dinner ready. Why don't you help?" I nodded. Something in his voice told me he would like this confrontation even less than Sam would. I watched dad kneel down in front of Sam. "Sam?" She didn't respond to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before trying again.

"Major Carter?" The dual tones shocked me out of my stupor. I hurriedly closed the door behind me, leaning against the door. Rationally I knew dad carried a symbiote, but it was still shocking to hear. Hearing noises in the kitchen, I followed the sound.

"Hey," Daniel greeted when I entered the room. "We're making pizza."

"Sounds good." I grab a seat and let them work. "What's going to happen now?"

"We're sticking around," Jack said, placing a couple pizzas in the oven. "Which you would have learned if you didn't run out on us like that," he scolded gently.

"Sorry." I feel appropriately chastised. He just nodded.

"One of us will be in the house at all times. That is non-negotiable." I figured something like that was happening. "The rest of us will be around. We haven't decided if we'll take one of the other houses, pitch tents, or stay in the panic room, but we will be here. We'll leave our unofficial interactions up to you and Carter." I nodded my agreement. We sit in a comfortable silence until dad joins us.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"He's dead." I think the guys already suspected this. "He confronted them when the attack started and…" He trailed off.

"You don't have to go you know," Daniel said.

"No. I can't trust any of the others with this," he snarled. "They've been hiding things from me since Sam was first taken. This is too important."

"What's going on?" I ask, confused.

"I have to go back to the Tok'ra," dad says. "We have to know if the bounty is taken off, and I don't trust anyone else to do that."

"So you're leaving." Surprisingly, I wasn't to upset at him. This was the only way he could protect both of us.

"Hopefully only for a few days," he says. "As soon as I'm sure the bounty has been removed I'll be back." I nod just as the oven dinged. We sat down to a nice dinner, everyone keeping the conversation light. All of us were surprised when Sam joined us. She didn't join any of the conversation, and she looked skittish, but she took the first steps. We continued talking after the pizza was gone. Eventually it came time for Dad to leave. Sam followed him onto the porch, the rest of us giving them some privacy. It was several minutes before dad came back inside. "Jack, I'm ready."

He nodded and we all filed outside to say goodbye. Jack was going to drive him back to the SGC and update the General before driving back. We all waved as they drove away. Sam was sitting in one of the deck chairs, tears running silently down her face. Daniel knelt down in front of her. "Sam?" He casually reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling back sharply when she jumped unexpectedly.

"Let me," I told him. He stared at Sam for a minute before nodding. "Why don't you go back inside?" I take his place as he goes back into the house. "Sam?"

"He left," she cried. I grabbed her hands, helping to ground her. I forced her to look into my eyes.

"He'll be back," I told her. "Nobody will leave you again." I held her gaze until she nodded. "Let's go inside." The sun had set while we were out here and it was starting to get very cold. I pulled her to her feet and helped her into the house. Someone had built a fire and I place Sam on the couch closest to it. Daniel drapes a blanket around her and hands her something in a mug.

"I'm so sorry Daniel." Her voice was so soft we hardly heard it. Tears started streaming down Daniel's eyes as he put a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't pull away, he sat down next to her and draped his arm loosely around her. She leaned into his embrace, her arms encircling him, muttering, "I'm sorry," repeatedly. He murmured comforting words, tracing circles over her back, clinging to her as hard as he dared. Eventually they let go of each other, sitting back down on the couch. Sam fell asleep on Daniel's shoulder, and he was content to just watch her as she slept. Eventually it was time for us to go to bed though.

"Allow me," Teal'c said, standing over them and gently scooping up Sam. He effortlessly carried her back to her room.

"Well I guess we should figure out where were staying," Daniel said when Teal'c rejoined us a few minutes later.

"Nonsense," I tell them. "You can stay here. There's another bed in my room or the couch, whichever you prefer."

"Thanks," Daniel told me. "You taking first watch Teal'c?"

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer and notes in part 1.

Enjoy.

The sound of muted conversation gently wakes me. Stretching, I rolled out of bed, the sunlight streaming through the windows. "Morning," Daniel says as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning," I reply, grabbing a cup of coffee. Daniel does make a good cup of coffee. I sip the hot brew, allowing the aroma to energize me, and gaze out the window. "Or is that afternoon?" I ask noticing the sun high in the sky.

"Doesn't really matter," Daniel says. He's sitting at the table, several pictures spread out in front of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my curiosity peaked.

"Just some translations I'm working on."

"May I?" I ask, indicating a picture of something. Daniel nodded. I picked up the photo. It looked like some sort of alter with strange writing on it. It reminded me of something from South America. "What is it?"

"Some ruins SG-15 found. We're trying to determine if further study of the planet is warranted."

"Find anything?"

"Not really," he admits. "It's just busy work. Something to keep my mind off Sam."

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, putting the picture down.

"Sure."

"Have I helped her any?"

"Of course," he tells me, a little too quickly for my liking. "Why?"

"It just seems like I haven't done anything. Sam pulled herself out of this huge hole and I didn't do anything to help."

"Indeed you have," Teal'c answered from behind us. "Major Carter allowed herself to show vulnerabilities in your presence that enabled her to start healing. By allowing yourself to simply be here, you have allowed Major Carter to take the required first steps to redemption. And while those steps would have been taken eventually, I feel they would neither be as quick nor as painless." It was just what I needed to hear.

"Thanks Teal'c." Teal'c bowed his head as Sam enters the room.

"Hey guys," she said. It sounds forced, but, like Teal'c said, it's a start.

"Sleep well?" I asked. I didn't remember her having any nightmares last night.

"Very." She looked at the pictures on the table. "You working?" she asked.

"It's nothing important," Daniel says. "You got something in mind?"

"I was thinking of a hike." I look at her curiously. Her most telling revelations are outside, where the cameras can't hear.

"Why don't we make it a picnic?" Daniel suggests. Sam deflates at that suggestion. She still hasn't been eating very well.

"I'm sure we don't have any equipment for anything like that," she tries to backpedal.

"We don't need equipment Sam. Just throw some MRE's into a backpack and let's go."

"I would be honored to convey our sustenance," Teal'c pitched in, indicating the backpack that suddenly appeared in his hands.

"It will be fun Sam," Daniel begging now. Sam's panicked eyes sought me out. I suddenly realized she was using me as her safety net. She desperately wanted to go out with her friends, but she was scared. She was trying to use me as an excuse to hide. I won't give her that opportunity today.

"Let's all go," I say. Sam looks around wildly before letting out a resigned sigh.

"Okay," she finally says. Daniel smiled encouragingly while Teal'c grabs some food packets and water bottles. We stock up on sunscreen and insect repellent and are out the door. Teal'c leads us on one of the many hiking trails around the area. They chose one with a gentle climb to a small summit overlooking the valley. It was an easy walk and I found the nature greatly relaxing. I wasn't the only one either. Everyone had a relaxed look, even when tackling the hardest, uphill part of the trail. I was breathing heavily by the time we got to the top, but the view was well worth it. We find a comfortable seat and pulled out our dinner. While we eat, I let my mind wander.

"Sam?" Daniel's timid voice broke me out of my musing. The sun had moved quite a bit since we got here. Pulling my thoughts together, I found Sam sitting next to a large rock a few feet away. She was staring at the valley and I wondered whether she heard Daniel. Daniel looked like he was about to back down when she turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Her eyes shone with panic, but she fought it. She nodded after a few minutes. "Why didn't you come back with us?" She was quiet for a long time. "I'm sorry. I should have never asked."

"I was scared," she said softly.

"What?" Daniel sounded surprised she actually answered him. I was surprised too.

"I was scared you would hate me."

"Because of the addiction?" he pressed.

"No." She looked at her lap. "That was just a convenient excuse."

"Then why?" Sam was silent for a long time and when she did finally speak it was softer than a whisper.

"She broke me."

"Sam," Daniel let out a dejected sigh. "You know there was nothing you could do to fight. You don't have any control over the Goa'uld. You know that better than anybody." Sam started vigorously shaking her head.

"Osiris."

"What?" he asked, the confusion all over his face. Sam sighed, looking out over the valley once more, lost in her memories.

"Isis had total control over my body, but she wasn't able to fully control my mind. I don't know if she was out of practice or if my experiences gave me certain advantages, but she wasn't able to pick through my memories like she wanted to. She discovered she had more access to my mind when I was unconscious."

"When you weren't actively fighting her," Daniel guessed. Sam just shrugged.

"That's when she gave me the drug. At first, I craved it. Isis would withdraw a little more each time it was administered. I hoped if I got enough of it Isis would leave for good. Then one day it happened. Osiris gave me my dose and Isis left completely. I could still feel her in my head, rummaging through my thoughts and memories, but she never had much luck with that so I wasn't too worried. I overpowered the Jaffa and made my way to the gate. Isis took control just short of the DHD." Sam stopped. She was shaking from the memories. Daniel put his jacket over her shoulders, sitting next to her when she didn't pull away from the gesture.

"What happened then Sam?"

"Isis was pissed. I've never felt such pain. It was like every single cell was on fire. I wished I could pass out, just to get some relief, but Isis wouldn't let me. I don't know how long she kept me like that. Hours, days, weeks, I couldn't tell. Time just merged together. When she finally granted me mercy, I don't know how long I was unconscious. I woke up in a cell, still in control of my body. Isis started asking me questions. That's when I realized my mind wasn't as closed as I hoped it was. I tried to fight her but by then it was too late. Whenever I tried fighting her she just threatened me with the pain and I backed down." Sam was crying now, tears running freely down her face. I handed her a packet of tissues which she gratefully accepted.

"The Jaffa left me alone, but they never let me out of the cell. Osiris would visit every day, sometimes two or three times. Always bringing that damn drug. I suspected what it did by then, but I couldn't fight her either. Eventually I stopped fighting and let her give it to me. Then she started making me earn it." The rest of us said nothing as she talked. I was starting to get a very good, and at the same time a very, very bad, idea of what she went through. Daniel eventually put his arm around her. She leant into his embrace, taking his strength while she told us her tale. Teal'c looked on as passively as ever, but every so often I could see him clench his jaw in anger.

"At first she made me discipline Jaffa that weren't loyal to them with the pain stick, then beating of natives who dared defy us, next beating of innocent men, women, and children. Finally torture with the hand device. I've never wanted to use that thing, but Osiris wouldn't stop until I mastered it. I never wanted to hurt anybody, but I couldn't stop myself. Eventually I'd do anything she asked just to get my fix."

"That's why you fled from Illaria," Daniel said softly. Sam nodded.

"I knew Isis couldn't hurt me and I could feel the drug pulling me but I knew you'd be able to help me, but when she started telling me what to do I couldn't think about anything else but to obey."

"What happened to make you come back?" He was pale now, but knew she wasn't finished.

"Osiris gave me my fix when we escaped, but she wasn't really happy about the outcome of Illaria. Isis was still subdued by the Tollan device and I was in total control. I did something that shocked me to the core. It was like a huge wake up call. My mind was clearer than it ever had been before, and I decided I wasn't going to be their puppet any more. Isis realized what I was going to do, but she was powerless to stop me. Osiris had already stormed off. I just wanted it to be over."

"So you dialed Chimera and went through the Hammer."

"I don't know how I survived. I don't think I even wanted to at the time. When I woke up I didn't care about anything. I was hoping to just wilt away, but Thor came. He actually forced me to live again, but he didn't know much about human physiology. He was going to take me back to the SGC, but I couldn't face you guys yet so we compromised."

"With me," I spoke up for the first time since she started telling her story.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I never meant for you to be put in the middle of this."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," I tell her, pulling her into a hug. I've noticed we've been hugging a lot, almost as if Sam needs the physical sensation to ground her into reality. It's one thing that I'm more than able to do for her.

"We should return to the domicile before the sun sets completely," Teal'c speaks up for the first time. I'm not the only one surprised by how dark it is now. The setting sun casts long shadows along the path and I guess we'll barely beat the sun before it sets completely. We start heading back quickly, Teal'c and Daniel both staying as close to Sam as they can. I guess I wasn't the only one disgusted with what she went through.

We stepped out of the forest just as the sun went down. In the dim light, we could see a truck parked next to the cabin. Jack casually strolled from the house as we approached. "Hey kids," he greeted.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, moving past him into the house. The rest of us followed. Sam walked past us and headed for the bathroom.

"Where you been?" he asked as soon as the door closed, the worry clear on his face now.

"Sam wanted to go for a hike," Daniel told him. "Sorry there wasn't enough time to leave a note, but she seemed ready to talk and I didn't want to give her time to talk herself out of it." Jack just waved it off.

"I kinda figured something like that happened." He grabbed something off the counter and started twiddling it. "Did it help? You were gone a long time."

"Indeed. Major Carter had many things she needed to divulge before she could begin trusting herself."

"That's good." He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good she's finally talking about it." He put down the pen he had been playing with. "Well, I brought the grill up, but it's too dark to set it up now. Any thoughts on dinner?"

"How about spaghetti?" I ask, remembering I had all the stuff to make it.

"Sounds like a plan." The guys quickly divide up the cooking and soon the spaghetti is ready. Sam joins us after a long shower, and we are able to have a nice, enjoyable meal. Sam heads to bed soon after, pleading exhaustion, and I quickly follow her, sensing the guys wanted to talk alone. I 'm changed and ready for bed when I heard a small knock at my door.

"Sam?" I'm shocked to see her standing there. I thought she'd already be asleep by now.

"I don't want to be alone right now," she says quietly. I move so she can come in.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do," she confesses. "I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're Sam," I say, sitting next to her, "and nothing will ever change that." She shakes her head at me. "No one expects you to go through this without changing."

"They do." I look at her quizzically. "The Colonel. Daniel. Teal'c. Hell all of the SGC. Whatever happens to Carter, she'll brush it off and keep going."

"That's not true Sam." She looks doubtful. "There not here for 'Carter', they're here for Sam. Trust me. I've seen the way they act when you're not around. They're all very worried about you."

"Why would they care about me?"

"Because that's what families do. They stay with you no matter what."

"I'm not worth it," she says softly as tears start forming behind her eyes.

"You are to us," I say sincerely. I pull her into my arms as she starts crying uncontrollably. I hold her until she cries herself to sleep. Unwilling to disturb her, I simply pull a blanket over after moving to a more comfortable position. I fall asleep immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer and notes in part 1.

Enjoy.

A jerking breaks through my sleep filled mind. I willed my body to respond, but it was not ready to wake up yet. Before I had the chance to respond though I heard a soft voice.

"Carter." She immediately stopped moving and I could tell Jack had gotten through to her.

"Sir," she responded automatically. She carefully shifted out of my loose grasp, trying not to wake me up. I was surprised when she made no move to leave the room, instead curling up on the foot of the bed.

"Nightmare?" Jack asked.

"There not going away," she confides.

"They'll never go away Sam," he told her and I got the sense he had first hand experience with it.

"How do you live with yourself?" They were talking in whispers, trying not to disturb me.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to figure out that one yet. But I do know it gets easier."

"How?"

"Someday you can look back without having the urge to vomit. Some days you can even manage to forget what happened, if only for a while. The bad days won't seem so bad compared to it, and the good days will be all the better. Someday, Sam, you'll even be able to look back and not hate yourself. And until someday happens, we will always be there for you. No matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise." They were silent for a long time. I figured he had gotten Sam asleep again until she spoke up again.

"It's all my fault." She sounds ashamed.

"What?"

"I helped her plan the attack."

"No you didn't."

"Jack. I planned the raid. I planned the attack. I even planned the Triad. Isis didn't do any of it. It was all me. I killed all those innocent people."

"You were under the influence of an alien substance Sam. It wasn't your fault."

"I didn't even try to fight back Jack. I didn't give her the silent treatment or try to misdirect her."

"You can't fight a snake Carter. You know that."

"I didn't even try," she almost yelled. I jumped at the unexpected sound, but managed to stay somewhat asleep.

"Carter," Jack started. He seemed hesitant, as if he was trying to figure out the best way to talk to her. "Did you ask for the Voa'jum?"

"Of course not," she says quickly.

"You didn't ask for it, you didn't want it, and the snakes still forced it on you. You didn't do anything wrong, hell you fought them hard enough they had to drug you to get you to comply. Whatever you did after that was beyond your control. That's what the Air Force thinks, that's what dad thinks, that's what we think, and more importantly, that's what you have to think too. None of this is your fault."

"Thank you sir." There was genuine relief in her voice, as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Any time. Now it's way too early in the morning to be awake. Get some sleep."

"Yes sir." She lay back, cuddling next to me nearly touching. She was asleep within minutes. I quickly followed her, wondering if I would remember any of their conversation.

The next time I awoke, sunlight was streaming through the windows. Sam had shifted so she was facing me and I was surprised to find her studying me intently.

"Morning," she said when she saw I was awake.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"A little after ten."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. This was the longest I've been able to sleep in since becoming a parent.

"You looked relaxed. I didn't want to ruin that."

"Sam," I say, needing to clear the air. "I overheard you're conversation with Jack."

"I know," she tells me. There's no judgment passed on me, just simple acknowledgement.

"He's right you know. It's not your fault."

"Thanks," she says though I don't think she really believes it. "Hungry? I think the guys left us some pancakes."

"Not really." She frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say quickly. Her frown deepened.

"Mark."

"It's just, ever since this all started I've felt like a fifth wheel. When we were captured all I could do was sit and watch. Then when you came back I couldn't help any. Then we came up here and just when it seems I'm making a difference the guys come and I'm the outsider again. It just seems like I'm not helping at all."

"That's not true Mark," she tells me. "You're reminding me why we do what we do."

"Thanks," I say, my stomach grumbling at that moment. "Guess I am hungry. Let's go get some grub." She laughs at that. We both get up, stretching out our kinks as we do. A hot shower sounds great, but it can wait until after breakfast. Sam follows me to the kitchen, but I stop short at the sight of three new people. "Dad?" Sam looks over my shoulder, unconsciously standing straighter at the sight of General Hammond.

"Sir," she says, trying to tidy her shirt.

"At ease Major," he says, getting up from his place at the table. The remains of breakfast could be seen lying around the kitchen, the guys obviously about ready to clean up. "We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever get up."

"We were tired," I say, immediately trying to defend my sister.

"They come bearing good news," Jack told us, "semi good news, and news that is questionable."

"What?" Sam asked.

"It looks like Aris Boch came through for us," dad said. "The bounty on Isis is gone. You shouldn't have to worry about intergalactic bounty hunters any more."

"Which is good," Jack interjected.

"SG-14 has recently completed a preliminary exploration of P4X-636. The planet is in ruins except for one structure. They believe the structure might have had some sort of advanced shielding that protected it. The Pentagon wants us to investigate further."

"Really?" Sam asks her curiosity peaked.

"It's ours if you want it Carter," Jack tells her. "It's all set to be our first mission when you clear medical. Until then we thought we'd let the geeks at Area 51 have a crack at this one. Personally, I can't wait to see their faces when you swoop in and solve it."

"If I clear medical," Sam muttered softly, ignoring the last part of Jack's statement. The spark that was in her eye was gone.

"Which leads to me," Janet said, stepping from behind the counter. "MacKenzie came to see me the other day. He was asking about you."

"Why?" Sam asked defensively.

"You'll need to clear a psychological evaluation to get on active duty Sam." Sam nodded unenthusiastically. "But it's not that bad. He heard about what you're doing up here, and he feels this might have provided you an alternate means of dealing with your trauma." She pauses, carefully choosing how to word her next statement. "He wants to look at the tapes Sam. If he likes what he sees, he'll mark it as an alternate therapy in lieu of counseling. Then you'll just have the standard psych eval to pass. You will, of course, need to pass my exam with flying colors."

"But no extended stay with MacKenzie." Sam stared at the ground intently before speaking again. "What if I don't want to go back? What if I can't?"

"Sam," dad said, standing in front of her and forcing her to look him in the eye, "it's your choice and it doesn't need to be made right away. Take some time to think about it. And remember, whatever you choose I'm proud of you and will stand by you all the way."

"Thanks dad." She reached over and gave him a bear hug.

"Who's up for a BBQ?" Jack asked, ending the moment. Everybody laughed as we headed outside. Jack had brought a small grill and assorted meats. Teal'c went to help him set it up as Sam and I discretely excused ourselves to tidy up. A quick shower and a change of clothes and I was ready for the party. By the time I got back down, the grill was going, the smell of hamburgers drifting out to greet me. It was almost noon by that time and, seeing how I missed breakfast, my stomach was grumbling in response.

Lunch composed of hamburgers, chips, baked beans, various salads, and soda. Afterwards, the guys entertained us by trying to teach Teal'c how to play horseshoes. I joined the impromptu field hockey game to even the sides and after an hour of running around I was exhausted. Luckily, Daniel was too. Jack called a one-hour resting period before the start of the water fight. Teal'c looked especially pleased at that and retrieved another box from the truck. Inside were Super Soakers of every make and model along with a bag of balloons. He passed them out to everybody and filled up water balloons while he waited for the hour to be over.

An hour later and the water fight of the century began. Rank had no meaning as everyone immediately ganged up on the two generals. Soon everyone was drenched. Everyone but Sam that is. For some reason we never fired on her, at least until one of her carefully thrown water balloons hit Jack on the head. He retaliated by ordering everyone to shoot her. Everyone was howling with laughter as they dueled it out with water balloons.

"I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid," I tell them after the fight is over. We're all sprawled out in chairs, trying to catch our breath.

"I know what you mean," General Hammond says. He left the fight early and was content to just sit and watch. That also meant that he was mostly dried by now. "Colonel. Now seems like a good time to start dinner."

"Yes Sir," he said, getting up from his own chair. Stepping over to the grill a draft of wind caught him, causing him to shiver. "Permission to change first Sir?" Hammond nodded and Jack returned a few minutes later in dry clothes. He starts the grill again, this time putting on steak and chicken. Janet left a few minutes later, citing some cooking she promised to do for dinner. One by one, we all left to change into dry clothes. The sun had just started to set by the time dinner was ready, and everyone decides to eat outside under the glowing sky.

Teal'c had started a large fire after dinner. We pulled our chairs around it, enjoying the warmth, when a muffled laugh brought us out of our thoughts.

"Carter?" Jack asked. She looked up and we could tell she'd been crying.

"Sorry sir. Just thinking."

"About what?" he pressed gently.

"What a sadistic SOB Murphy is." She exhaled heavily. "Did you know none of this was supposed to happen?" Jack did a good impression of Teal'c, arching an eyebrow and silently asking her to continue. "Osiris originally planned to use the information from Selmac to wipe out the Tok'ra and ensure her place as a System Lord. She was going to consolidate her power and, when she was strong enough, attack Earth. Then when she was as powerful as Ra, she was going to save Isis and bring her back into her rightful place."

"What happened?" Sam was staring intently at the fire. She didn't respond immediately, and Jack was about to let it go, when she started talking again.

"A damned Jaffa fell through the roof and broke the seal on the canopic jar." She took a long swig of her beer, which had been a surprise reward from Janet. "Kyevri was their secret stash. They hid weapons and armor, even an Al-kesh and some gliders. If things went south, this was where they would meet to start rebuilding their fleet."

"It doesn't get much worse than canopic jars for almost two thousand years, does it?" Sam gave a small smile in response to Jack's joke.

"It's where Osiris immediately came to after she escaped. Only, things weren't exactly like she remembered. Her captors had wiped her followers out millennia ago. These Goa'uld also raided most of the stashes, taking what they could and destroying what they couldn't. She was desperately searching for the few remaining caches that weren't destroyed while she worked on resuming her place in society. That's when a Jaffa literally fell into the mother load." She sighed. "The cave was nearly impenetrable when they discovered it, but years of erosion took their toll. She never expected to find Isis. She used Sarah's memories and found out about the other jar. She was sure that was Isis, just like we were. When she discovered the truth, and learned the jar had been damaged, she panicked."

"And you were the best host that was available," dad said, connecting the dots.

"Yeah," she said softly. "It was all one big, fucking mistake." She was openly sobbing by now and Janet quickly wrapped her arms around her, letting Sam cry on her shoulder as she murmured nonsense words. The rest of us took it as our cue to head back inside, quietly leaving the women.


	10. Chapter 10

What a ride, huh? Here's the last chapter for you to enjoy. I hope you love it. I'd like to thank everyone who has read my work and especially those that have reviewed it. I hope I've brightened your day just a little bit. Thank you so much.

Disclaimer and notes in part 1.

Enjoy.

I awoke to moonlight flowing through the windows. I sit up and stretch, pulling the blanket over my shoulders when the cold attacks me. Looking around the room I see I wasn't the only one to crash last night. Daniel and Jack are sprawled out on chairs. Like me, they have had blankets thrown over them to ward of the chill of night. I can see the flicker of firelight and wonder if Sam is still outside. I remember Janet coming in, telling us that Sam needed a few minutes. Dad and General Hammond both retired for the night, accepting my offer to use my room while I slept on the couch. Janet was bunking with Sam for the night which just left the guys. They were going to wait until Sam came in then pull out some sleeping bags from the truck. Apparently, sleep had other ideas. Grabbing a spare blanket, I make my way outside. If Sam's still out here she's gonna need it.

"Teal'c?" Sam's voice is pensive. I pause on the porch, looking around the corner. Sam is still where we left her, while Teal'c has moved opposite her. He looked to be meditating, but immediately snapped awake when she called his name. "Can I ask you something? It's personal so if you don't want to answer I'll understand."

"Of what do you wish to inquire Major Carter?"

"How did you come to terms with it? When Apophis… tricked you?" Teal'c was silent for a long time. "I'm sorry. I have no right to ask…"

"I have not," he interrupted. "When I believed to be in the service of Apophis I did and said many things that I am ashamed of. I cannot change what I did; therefore I decided to renew my vows to this planet, General Hammond, and SG-1." He took a long look at my sister. "I failed."

"I'm sorry Teal'c," she said quietly.

"After your abduction and implantation, I considered leaving the SGC in disgrace and returning to Chulak to help Master Bra'tac organize the free Jaffa. O'Neill and Daniel Jackson came to me. They informed me that quitting was the only true failure. Only with their support was I finally able to truly free myself from Apophis." He stood and came behind my sister. "The deeds of our past can never be changed, nor can they determine the deeds of our future. Once you are truly free of Isis you will realize this, as I have. I will support whichever path you have chosen." He put his hand on her shoulder, offering his support. "Good night Major Carter." Teal'c left, acknowledging my presence with a nod. I walked over to her and laid the blanket across her shoulders. Sitting next to her, I leaned back and stared at the night sky. One of the many downsides to living in a city was the lack of stars. It was something I took for granted until our little adventure.

"Beautiful night," I say absently. It seemed like every star was out for us.

"Did you know dad tried to get me into NASA?"

"What? When? Why didn't you go?" NASA had always been her dream. Why would she pass up something she had worked her whole life for? Then it dawned on me. "You were already part of the SGC weren't you?" She nodded.

"He found me in DC. We were there for a medal ceremony." I nod. I vaguely remember hearing something about that a few years ago on the news. The president himself was supposed to give them out, but something happened and the whole thing got cancelled. I only heard about it because Sally thought she recognized Sam's name. "He just found out about the cancer. I guess it was his way of trying to make amends. He didn't take it well when I turned him down."

"Who'd want to go into orbit once every four months when you can explore planets every other day?" Sam laughed at my joke.

"Riding on the back of a rocket built by the lowest bidder," she added. "Who ever thought the Space Shuttle would be safer though? One small mistake and you'd be dead, no one there to help you."

"Sam?"

"The SGC used to be exciting. I used to love coming to work. A new discovery. A new challenge everyday. Now I'm afraid I'll mess it all up."

"It can be again Sam. As Teal'c said, 'the only true failure is quitting.'"

"Were you eavesdropping?" I grinned.

"How else am I going to learn anything?"

"About that," she started, "I'll get you a copy of the files and tell you anything you want to know. It's the least I can do for all your help." I thought about it for a minute. Did I really want to know everything?

"I just want to know one thing Sam. These guys, that crazy place, do they make you happy?" Sam thought about it for a few minutes before smiling at me.

"Yes."

"Then that's all I need to know." They say curiosity killed the cat. I wouldn't let it kill me. I would simply trust these people with my life, and the lives of my family. "You're going back, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Good," I reply. "At least there's one really smart woman to help keep the world intact."

"I won't tell Janet you said that," she joked, stretching the kinks out of her body. She grabbed a shovel and started smothering the fire with dirt. "You know, we never did have our family vacation."

"What do you mean? This is the best family vacation I've had in years. I even think you're family is slightly crazier than mine. Imagine the chaos when we bring them together?"

"Christmas is always a good time for chaos," she says conspiratorially.

"Christmas sounds great. That gives me plenty of time to fortify the house." She grabs my arm and we walk side by side into the house. "And don't you dare think of canceling on me. That 'Saving the World' excuse will only work for certain things."

"How about Saving the Galaxy?" I look at her in shock. Things couldn't be that bad, could they? "Gotcha," she says as she slips inside. I just grin and follow her in.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

The next day everyone pitches in to get the place ready to go. After a few hours everything is safely packed in the truck. Jack goes to secure the panic room while Teal'c takes care of the electricity. Sam, Daniel, and I quickly cover the furniture. Dad, General Hammond, and Janet had already left for the SGC. Sam told everyone her decision during breakfast and she reluctantly agreed to release the tape recordings to MacKenzie. Janet was taking them over for her so she wouldn't need to see MacKenzie any more than she had too. I had a sense he wasn't very well liked, but Jack didn't threaten his life yet so he must be on our side.

"Everybody ready?" Jack asked as we joined him outside. We all nodded and climbed into Jack's truck. The drive down was much more pleasant than the drive up. Without needing to worry about Sam, I was able to appreciate the scenery of the outdoors. Everyone was laughing and joking, a drastic change from the silence of the first trip. As we neared the SGC though, Sam became more and more distracted. "Relax Carter." Sam nodded and took several deep breaths, forcing herself to relax. Finally, we were there. Jack left the unloading in the capable hands of the enlisted men and led us into the elevator.

The first stop was the infirmary. Janet was waiting our arrival. She gestured to an empty bed as soon as we walked in the door. Sam's hand sought mine and I gave it a quick squeeze before letting go. Janet didn't usher us out of the infirmary and left the privacy curtain open whenever possible as she examined Sam. The banter continued during the exam, the guys trying to help calm Sam down. We knew it was working when she participated. When it was over, we went to the commissary to wait for the results. It didn't take long. We had just got our trays when Janet joined us. She happily told us there was no permanent damage from the Voa'jum. She sprouted off a list of things Sam needed to work on before she would clear her for active duty. Sam wasn't the only one that gave a sigh of relief.

The wait for MacKenzie's official ruling took longer. He had days of tapes to review. When he called her into his office, we all stood nervously in the corridor. Hours later she immerged, a relieved smile on her face. "Well?" Jack asked.

"As far a Dr. Mackenzie is concerned I'm cleared for active duty." The cheers where heard up and down the hall but we didn't care. One more hurdle that Sam overcame. "Just don't let me have any violent flashbacks for a while."

"Consider it done," Jack announced. "This calls for a celebration. O'Malleys." We all readily agreed. They left to change and I took the opportunity to call my wife.

"Hello?" She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi yourself." I could hear her smile through the receiver. "It's good to hear you."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." There's a pause as both get our thoughts together. When she speaks again her voice is full of concern. "How are things?"

"Wonderful," I say after a minute.

"Really?" she asks shocked. "Sam's okay?" I think about it for a minute.

"Yeah. I'm sure she's gonna have some bad days and good days, but I think she'll be okay. We even talked about Christmas."

"That's wonderful." She sounds excited. She'd been trying to reconcile with my side of the family on and off since we got married. I wasn't the only one happy when that day arrived. "The kids miss you," she says suddenly. Her unspoken message was clear. When was I coming home?

"I'll see them tomorrow." I quickly tell her the flight information Jack had arranged for me. I end my phone call as Jack motions me forward. I'm surprised to find that dad was joining us. I heard that he had been recalled to the Tok'ra. He and General Hammond had been busy with it all morning. I was relieved when the usual anger didn't build up at the thought. I was glad that he didn't leave without saying goodbye though.

Janet and her daughter joined us at the restaurant. I could tell Sam had a special bond with the girl. She grabbed the girl for dear life, the girl hanging on just as tightly. Eventually Cassie, as I finally learned, let go and started talking non-stop about boys, school, and music that I've never heard of. I guess this is what I have to look forward to when my kids become teenagers. Nevertheless, even I could see the love in her eyes for the strange group of people around her. Finally they called our table.

"Sam," I called, hanging back for a moment.

"Yeah?" she asked, joining me. Everyone else was inside giving us a little privacy.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I will be." She said it with such confidence that I knew nothing would stand in her way.

"Listen," I tell her, putting my arm around her shoulder. "If this ever gets too crazy for you, or you ever need a reminder why you do this, my door is always open."

"Thanks," she says. "Now let's eat. I'm starved." I tilt my head up and look at the stars. They're not as bright as they were at the cabin, but they still were beautiful. "Coming?" Sam asks, waiting for me at the door. I nod and follow her inside. As I sit down at the table I can't help but thinking, I love my life.

The End.


End file.
